


The Half-Blood princess | D.M.

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Getting Back Together, Post-Break Up, half blood prince era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: She loved him. She loved him like she had never loved anyone before, but he ruined itHe loved her. He loved her like he had never loved anyone before, but he had to protect her-** Set during Half-Blood Prince
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. 0. Cruel summer

**August 1996**

The return from summer break wasn't like the precedent years. Usually, Victoire was excited to return to Hogwarts and see her friends and fellow Slytherins, but not this year. This year, Victoire's heart was heavy and broken, thanks to a certain white-blond haired Slytherin.

She should've known better than giving her heart to Draco Malfoy, but even wizard teenagers are no smarter than muggles, they too let their feelings speak before their brain.

Draco had promised to send her letters during break. He was going to some fancy place up north with his parents and Victoire insisted they send each other letters. It was cheesy and old age, but Draco had agreed. He couldn't say no to her.

Victoire had a lot of fun writing to Draco. She'd fill her letters with little anecdotes of her day and ended them with a kiss from her favorite lipstick - the same one that stained Draco's uniform collar.

The end of break was approaching and the blond hadn't given any news nor returned Victoire's letters...up until two days ago. The letter was written in perfect calligraphy - _very Draco_ , the raven haired girl noted - and smelled just like him. She smiled, excited to read the letter, but her initial smile was soon replaced by trembling lips and blurry eyes.

_Dear Victoire,_

_I've been dreading writing this letter all summer, but school is starting again soon and time is running low. You've probably been wondering why I never responded to your letters? Truth is, I never read them._

_You and I, it was good while it lasted, but I fear we're facing a problem: I don't love you. I tried and I thought I did, but, stepping back, love wasn't what I felt. Lust and desire perhaps, but not love. I don't think it's something I'm capable of..._

_Sorry for everything,_

_D._

A tear fell onto the paper, smearing the ink.


	2. 2. Ghost of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me for the first chapters. I've been working on this story for WEEKS and I promise the later chapters are GOOD, but I couldn't make the first few better. I tried - which is why it took so long for me to post -, but this is the best I could. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!!

**_September 1993_ **

_The feast had already started when Victoire arrived at the great hall, finally released from Dumbledore's office._

_She watched the students seated at their respective house's tables diving into the delicious looking food and chatting loudly with their friends, happy to finally see each other again after being separated for summer vacation._

_Glancing down at the snake symbol, Victoire looked for her new house's table which happened to the last one on her left. She scanned the Slytherin table, trying to find a place to sit, but there seemed to be not many left. Houses would usually leave empty seats at the front of their table for the first years, but they seemed to be all taken - and Victoire wasn't a first year._

_Just then, a boy with white-blond hair looked her way. They crossed eyes for a few seconds before he recognized the green on her robe and beckoned her over. Victoire smiled, walking up to him._

_When you're a transfer, getting accepted among your new house and making friends is a bit difficult. More than when you arrive in first year. At least, then, you are all in the same boat and aren't intruding the already-made groups._

_As she made her way over, the boy pushed his friend over, forcing him to make room. Crabbe coughed, almost choking on his chicken and Malfoy ignored him, eyes set on the raven haired girl walking his way._

_''You can sit here,'' he told Victoire with a posh english accent, motioning to the empty space next to him._

_She accepted his offer and sat on the bench, grateful for his welcoming attitude. At least one of the Slytherins was being friendly to her._

_''You're one of the transfers, aren't you?'' the boy asked, turning on his seat to face her. ''I believe we haven't been presented yet. I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy.''_

_He extended his hand politely and Victoire shook it, only now noticing his gorgeous blue eyes._

_''Victoire.''_

_''Welcome to Slytherin, Victoire.''_

.

**September 1996**

Her mission to avoid Draco at school hadn't gone as planned. Barely ten minutes into the sorting ceremony, Victoire managed to cross eyes with the Slytherin prince.

Being from the same house didn't help the situation. They had to sit at the same table in the great hall, share a common room and a couple classes. Victoire didn't know how she was going to make her mission possible, but she'll try.

Sitting a few seats down, Crabbe and Goyle at his sides, Draco wasn't paying attention to Professor McGonagall nor the sorting hat up front. Instead, he was looking down, having a sudden and deep interest in the wooden table.

Although looking at him hurt, the raven haired girl couldn't help notice how Draco had changed during the summer. His cheeks were more hollowed and he was overall thinner. His skin was also paler than usual, _unhealthily pale_.

''Slytherin!'' the sorting hat announced.

The whole table cheered as the boy went down the stairs to join his house, the loud noise pulling Draco from his daydream. He looked up and caught Victoire staring, his icy grey eyes meeting hers. A shocked gasp left her lips and she stilled, feeling her heart pace picking up in panic. Draco seemed to be just as shocked as her.

Feeling tears pricking her eyes, Victoire stood and left the great hall. She knew it was dramatic to leave, but crying in the great hall would draw attention and cause more drama - which she didn't need.

In the privacy of her dorm room, Victoire opened her trunk and pulled out an item her roommates would shame her from having: her ex boyfriend's sweater. It was charcoal colored and really soft. Draco's expensive cologne still lingered on the fabric which was enough to satisfy her craving of the boy without seeing - or feeling - him.

She brought the sweater to her nose and breathed in, the familiar scent filling her nose as her tears threatened to fall.

Draco's words were engraved in Victoire's mind, haunting her every time she'd look at him. She had never felt this kind of pain before and wouldn't wish it to anybody. Ending things through a mere letter was cruel and showed cowardice.

Her privacy was interrupted as the door opened and Pansy Parkinson walked in, checking on her dorm mate. ''Are you okay?'' Victoire hurriedly hid the sweater under her pillow, not wishing to get caught. ''You left in the middle of the sorting ceremony. I thought you were sick or something.''

Victoire forced a smile. ''All is good, Pans. I thought I had forgotten my robes at home, but they seem to be all here.''

''Your _robes_?'' Pansy was skeptical at the weak excuse, but let it go. ''The feast is about to start, you coming? I had a good look at the menu available this year and, so far, the year is looking to be pretty disappointing. The older I get, the less great the selection is. It's sad.''

Of course Pansy used the sorting ceremony to oggle the boys. It's like she only comes to Hogwarts to find a future husband - or try them on.

''I'll be right behind you.''

.

''Snape won't be teaching Potions this year. He has been moved to Defense Against the Dark Arts and replaced by Professor Slughorn,'' Daphne informed, feeding the girls on the information they had missed while they were gone.

Victoire frowned, not familiar with the name. ''Who's Slughorn?''

Daphne pointed to the portly old man with grey hair sitting beside Snape at the professors' table. He was digging into his plate of shepherd's pie and loving every bite. ''He's taught at Hogwarts before, for a long time. He was one of the best Potion Masters in Hogwarts' history, so I've heard. It's likely that he taught our parents when they attended Hogwarts.''

''How do you know all that?'' Pansy asked, reaching to grab some more potatoes.

''Unlike others, I pay attention to what Dumbledore says and know about Hogwarts' history and its memorable past professors.''

'' _Nerd_.'' Pansy made a face at Daphne before jumping to another subject. ''Onto more interesting matters...Draco sat next to me on the train this morning. I think he's gonna make a move soon,'' she told the girls with excitement in her voice.

Daphne snickered and swallowed her chocolate cake bite. ''You've been pining on Malfoy since first year, surely he would've made a move by now if he was interested. I think it's time to move on.''

''He invited me to the Yule ball,'' Pansy reminded them.

''That was _two_ years ago.''

''Still.''

''I went to the Yule ball with Theodore Nott and we never got together - for obvious reasons. Being someone's ball date doesn't mean anything. Not always.''

''Can we talk about something else...'' Victoire asked, feeling the lump in her chest return. There was no way she'd get over Draco if Pansy kept mentioning him all the time.

''Oh! Astoria will be joining us in the dorm this year. She's gonna move her stuff in after supper.''

.

On Monday afternoon, Victoire arrived late to Potion class. She blamed whoever made the schedules for putting two classes who were at the opposite end of the castle one after the other on her's. How was she supposed to arrive on time? Teleportation? Students weren't allowed to teleport on the castle ground - not that she knew how.

She tamed her hair, a bit messy from running, before walking in and apologizing for being late. If Snape has still been the Potion Master, he wouldn't have let her in, but Professor Slughorn was a little kinder - she hoped so.

The old man turned around and smiled, always in for more students. ''It's okay. We were just getting started. There's a seat left beside Mr. Malfoy.''

 _Oh no_.

Victoire's breath caught in her throat, blue eyes slowly travelling where Draco sat up front.

This was _exactly_ the situation she had been hoping to avoid. The chances of sharing a table were slim, students being free to choose their seats in most classes, but that's what she got for arriving late. She was even willing to sit with Lavender Brown or Miss Know-It-All. _Anyone_ but Draco Malfoy.

At least, she wasn't alone with Draco. Blaise Zabini was sharing the same table.

Not wanting to make a scene, Victoire went and sat at the designated table. As she did, Draco looked away, busying his eyes on his textbook. A part of her found it extremely rude of him, but was also relieved. She won't have to worry about having to talk to him.

''Which page are we?'' she quietly asked Blaise who sat on her left, not wanting to disrupt the lesson any more.

''Page 10.''

The professor turned back to the whole class, pursuing his lesson. ''Back to where we were... Ah! The Draught of the Living Death. It brings upon its drinker a very powerful sleep that can last indefinitely. This draught is very dangerous if not used with caution. This potion is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. In my entire career, I've seen only _one_ student brewing it to perfection and that was _years_ ago.'' Slughorn glanced at the clock. ''You have an hour and half to make the potion, which should be just enough time to make a passable draught.''

Once Professor Slughorn gave the signal to start, all students rose from their seats and grabbed their ingredients needed for their potion from the back of the class.

There were a lot of steps to achieve this potion, which was expected. A powerful potion like the Draught of the Living Death needed to be made with utter precision. The smallest mistake could cause you to fail your potion.

Scanning through the instructions, Victoire felt confident. Most would be anxious at the lengthy steps, but all you needed was patience and precision.

Blaise attempted to cut a beetle in half with his knife to get its juice, but its shell was too hard, causing the beetle to fly away in the classroom. The incident made Draco laugh and Victoire almost smiled, missing that rare sound.

As they were reaching the end of the lesson, Slughorn came to their table, checking everyone's draught. He raised an eyebrow at Victoire's, smile widening in pleasure and admiration. ''You must be Miss Blackthorn? Ah, I've been told you are a great potion-maker. I'm very pleased to have such talent in my class. Rare are the students who get an Outstanding at their Potions O.W.L. score level.''

Victoire smiled in return, cheeks flushed at the professor's praise. She didn't want to toot her own horn, but she _was_ a brilliant potion-maker. Better than Granger, perhaps!

''May I have a word with you at the end of the lesson?''

She nodded. ''Yes, Professor.''

''You have ten minutes left to finish your draught!'' the old man announced, walking to another table.

A chorus of panicked students echoed, rushing to finish their potion only to end in disasters. Goyle's stirring spoon had melted, Leanne's turned into a thick green slime and, once again, Seamus Finnigan's potion exploded, dark smoke and dust covering his face. Could this boy make a potion without making it explode? How did he make it to the advanced class?

.

After her after-class chat with Professor Slughorn, Victoire joined Daphne in the common room. Surprisingly, there weren't a lot of people there. Victoire glanced around and spotted her blonde friend near the fireplace with Astoria.

''We're having a girls night on Friday with all the girls of Slytherin. I brought facemasks from a muggle shop and some girl from seventh year got firewhiskey-''

As tempting as Daphne's girls night was, Victoire already had plans.

''I can't on Friday. I have a meeting with the Slug Club.''

The sisters frowned. ''The 'Slug Club'?'' Astoria repeated.

''What's that?'' Daphne asked for the both of them, having never heard of the club's name before.

''I'm not sure yet.'' Victoire removed her robe before sitting down on the couch. ''Professor Slughorn hasn't given me a lot of information about the club, but I heard Zabini and the Carrow twins were invited. All I know is that it's an exclusive club for the gifted students of Hogwarts.''

''What's Zabini gifted at? Being vain and rich?'' Daphne laughed at her own joke.

''We have Potions together, maybe it's that?'' Victoire assumed. ''Though, he did fail his potion today... Only I and Potter succeeded, which I don't understand given he _failed_ his O.W.L. in Potions.''

''Maybe he cheated?''

''It's Potions, Daph. Youcan't cheat. Unless you hide a pre-made potion in your robe, but I doubt Snape wouldn't notice.''

The blonde shrugged. ''It's Potter. Anything is possible.''

''Where's Pansy?'' Victoire asked, not seeing her other roommate around.

''At Quidditch try-outs.''

''Isn't the first game next Friday?''

Daphne hummed. ''They're missing two players and Urquhart is freaking out. If he doesn't find substitutes today, we can kiss goodbye to the cup.''

.

Victoire knocked on Professor Snape's office door, having received a message asking to meet him at the time.

She didn't have to wait long till Snape opened the door wide enough for her to walk in and closed it behind. The room was gloomy and dimly-lit, reflecting perfectly the old Potion Master's personality. The walls were lined with shelves of large glass jars filled with slimy, revolting things, such as bits of animals and plants, floating in potions of varying colours.

The young Slytherin looked around, wrinkling her nose at a particularly slimy horrible thing in a jar. What was this?

''Has he contacted you?'' Snape asked, wasting no time.

''Who?''

The professor narrowed his eyes severely, hating when one played dumb with him. ''You _know_ who.''

She shook her head, tugging at the sleeves of her robe, trying to get some warmth in the cold office. ''No. He hasn't.''

Severus nodded, relieved. ''Good.''

''Has he contacted _you_?''

''Yes.''

Curiosity and excitement filled Victoire's stomach, tempting her luck with another question. ''He has arrived?''

''Not yet. The Dark Lord has business that needs to be taken care of before his return.''

''What kind of business?''

Snape looked at the young witch. He was willing to let slip some information, but he wasn't going to reveal Voldemort's plans to a student. ''The kind that are none of your concern.''

Victoire hunched her shoulders, disappointed. She wasn't idolizing the Dark Lord, but she had a certain curiosity for the man - if he could still be considered one with his snake-like appearance. The one everyone feared so much they couldn't say his name out loud. She had only heard stories about him, but he seemed fascinating.

''Now, I heard you have received an invitation to Slughorn's Slug Club?'' Snape said, changing the subject.

She nodded in confirmation. ''That would be correct. He said to be impressed by my potion making skills.''

''With rights,'' Snape agreed, proud of his student and to call himself her mentor. ''Not all students can brew a perfect Draught of the Living Death in so little time.''

''Potter did.''

The professor seemed surprised by the boy's success, having always been less than great at Potions, but didn't question further. ''Be careful with Slughorn. His interest for gifted students might be in all good intentions, but beware of the people he'll introduce you to. Not all of his connections are good minded. I wouldn't want you to fall into wrong hands.''

Victoire frowned. Wrong hands? Why would Slughorn purposely direct his students into the hands of ill intentioned people? He was a professor, wouldn't that cost him his position at Hogwarts?

''You should head to class. Minerva doesn't like when students are late.''

''Yes, father.''


	3. 2. Boys, boys, boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still looking for a beta reader/editor to help with this story. Please contact me on Tumblr at https://slyttherins.tumblr.com/

The first Slug Club meeting was a simple dinner in Slughorn's office. The club members were required to dress semi-formal, dresses and dress shirts non optional. Although Victoire owned fancy-er attires, she hadn't brought them to school, seeing no interest nor occasion to wear them in a near future when she packed her trunk. Lucky for her, Pansy had her back and let her borrow a dress for the night.

A large round table had been set in the middle of Slughorn's office where the dinner would be held. Without a surprise, Granger and Potter were present at the table. Victoire would've been even more surprised if they hadn't.

She scanned the table and its faces, trying to figure where to sit for the evening, but wasn't familiar with a lot of them. The only other Slytherins present were Blaise, and the Carrow twins - which she had never spoken to since transfering to Hogwarts.

There were also two Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff present, but the rest were _all_ Gryffindors. Victoire wasn't surprised. They were so much 'better' - and favorited - than other houses.

From the corner of her eyes, she caught Blaise subtly beckoning her over, offering her a seat next to him.

''Have you been here for long?''

He shook his head. ''Less than five minutes.''

''Why are we always outnumbered by Gryffindors?''

Blaise stifled a short laugh. ''Are you perhaps related to Malfoy?''

It was meant to be a light joke, but Victoire felt her cheeks flush and became tense and defensive. ''All I'm saying is, it makes them appear as if they are the better house. It's annoying.''

During dessert, Professor Slughorn decided to do a table-round, asking each student about their parents' career. Having taught at Hogwarts before, he knew most of them.

Being a transfer student, the man was likely to not know her parents - her mother, at least. Slughorn knew her father - Severus was one of his brightest students -, but Victoire was forbidden to reveal his identity.

He started with Marcus Belby, asking him about his uncle who invented the wolfsbane potion. Having seemingly forgotten all manners, Marcus continued stuffing his face with profiteroles and devouring his dessert while answering Professor Slughorn.

Victoire tried her best to hide her disgust, looking down at her desert cup. Watching him had made her slightly lose her appetite.

''And you, Miss. Blackthorn, what does your parents do?''

Her head snapped up when her name was mentioned. ''My mother confectionates special occasion robes.''

''At Madam Malkin's?'' the professor asked, not having a lot of knowledge in the fashion industry.

Victoire shook her head. ''No, sir. She owns a small shop on Paris.''

Slughorn's eyes brightened. ''Ah! _Paris_. I believed to have recognized a slight accent in your voice during our first lesson, but couldn't seem to pinpoint where from. I see it now. Beautiful city, isn't it?''

She smiled at the professor in agreement. ''Very.''

Hermione was next and, as she spoke, Victoire caught Cormac McLaggen, a boy from Gryffindor, peeking at the slightly plunging neckline of her dress. Having more cleavage than Pansy, the dress was a little more revealing than she would've liked for a dinner with her classmates and Potions professor. That being said, wearing a dress of the sort didn't allow him to have a free show as he ate his profiteroles.

Victoire was disgusted by his behavior - and lack of respect - and was tempted to push his face into his dessert glass, but she didn't want to cause a scene. She subtly tried to pull at the front of her dress to cover herself more, wishing this dinner would end soon.

.

Around 10pm, the dinner ended. Everyone said good night's and regained their respective common room - except Potter who stayed behind with the professor. _Ass sucker_.

Victoire walked back to the dungeons alongside the Carrow twins and Blaise, parting ways and bidding him a good night before taking the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories.

Much to her luck, the sleepover was still going when she pushed open the door, hearing laughter from the stairwell. The sound of the door opening had alerted the girls, causing them to look at the new incomer.

A grin formed on Daphne's face when seeing her dorm mate. ''Victoire! You're back. How was the Slug dinner?''

Victoire sat on her bed and removed her shoes, feeling her right foot becoming sensitive from rubbing against her boot. ''I'm sure McLaggen had a great time glancing at my chest. Other than that, it was quite uninteresting.''

Daphne wrinkled her face in disgust and Tracey gawked with envy.

'' _Cormac_? I've been trying to get his attention since last year. All I've succeeded is dropping a book on his feet in History of magic...'' She pursed her thin lips into a pout.

Beside her, Pansy huffed. ''He might be good looking, but his manners are well deep in his ass.''

Victoire bit back a laugh. ''Pansy!''

She shrugged, bringing the glass she was holding to her lips. ''I'm just telling the truth.''

''Slughorn invited us to his Christmas party in a few weeks,'' Victoire pursued, brushing Cormac aside. ''He wants to introduce us to former club members and various other associates in the wizarding world so we can make connections for our future.''

Daphne and Pansy shared a look. ''Looks like you're gonna need another dress for that. I call sparkles for the occasion. It's Christmas, after all.''

''No boobs flashing,'' Victoire warned the girls, not wanting to relive tonight's dinner. ''I'm gonna be introduced to my professor's associates for a future career, not browsing for a future husband.''

Pansy hummed. ''Got it. We'll go shopping during our Hogsmeade trip.''

''Now, come sit. There's one face mask left and it's waiting for you,'' Daphne said with an inviting smile, making room for her friend.

She, Astoria and Tracy had moss green goo on their faces and Pansy had a similar looking baby pink one. They looked ridiculous.

''Pansy made cocktails too,'' Tracy mentioned, raising her glass and taking a sip.

 _Of course she did_.

.

The last sleepover went back to _last October_. When Unbridge had taken over the school, and turned it into an underage Azkaban, her new rules - combined with the O.W.L.s - had made it difficult to have sleepovers. It's like she could spy into the dorms to make sure everyone was in their rightful dorm every night. That woman was _crazy_.

It was nice to spend some time with her girl friends and change her mind from the boy who broke her heart, even if only for one night.

''Let's play Truth or Sip,'' Pansy suggested when Victoire returned from the lavatory, freshly showered and dressed in her silky two-piece pajamas, matching Pansy's night dress.

They all sat in the walking space in the middle of the room, sipping on cocktails while waiting for Pansy to ask the first question, having been the one to suggest the game.

''Astoria...ever had a crush on a professor?''

The younger brunette wrinkled her nose, images of Flitwick, Slughorn and Snape coming to her mind. ''Ew, no. They're all old.''

''Maybe, but Professor Lupin wasn't bad to look at. I remember putting extra lip gloss before his class.'' Pansy glanced at Victoire who covered her face in shame, laughing.

''Pansy's not wrong. Lupin _was_ hot,'' Daphne agreed. ''That scar across his face somehow made him more attractive.''

''You were _thirteen_ when he taught here,'' her sister reminded, still disgusted.

The blonde rolled her eyes. ''I didn't have a crush on him. Don't assume things! I just said he was hot. It's a fact. _Everyone_ thought so.''

''You got to sip,'' Pansy told the younger brunette.

Astoria furrowed her eyebrows. ''What? But, I answered the question.''

''New rule: if the answer isn't interesting enough, you sip. _Sip_.''

She sighed but sipped, looking at Tracey for the next question. ''Rank the players of our quidditch team from hottest to...not so hot.''

Tracey took a moment to think, not wanting to blurt out names for the sake of it. Or, maybe the alcohol had already affected her brain. ''I'll say Zabini, Malfoy, Vaisey, Goyle, Urquhart and Crabbe.''

Astoria gasped at her ranking, outraged. ''Zabini over Draco? Are you serious, Tracey? Draco's clearly the hottest on the team. Everyone knows that.''

''I'll give it to Astoria, Draco is the hottest on the team,'' Pansy agreed. ''To everyone their preferences though.''

They did a few rounds, plucking secrets from each other, telling stories and drinking - drinking a _lot_. Thankfully, they had casted a _Muffliato_ charm to their dorm so no one would hear their laughters and drunk, loud voices. If Dumbledore knew students were drinking and 'partying' past curfew, they'd all get detention.

''Are you a virgin?''

It was known to the group, Victoire was mysterious about her love life. They had never seen her with boys around the school. Some had attempted to flirt with her at quidditch parties or in the courtyard, but Victoire never responded to their flirting which sometimes made the girls wonder if she had a secret boyfriend in France.

She shook her head, fiddling with the silver bracelet on her wrist. ''No.''

A round of gasps and squeals echoed from the girls, surprised by her confession.

''What?! How come you never told me?'' Pansy said, slightly hurt. ''We're best friends.''

''Who was it?'' Tracey pried, wanting details. ''Someone from the school? Or home?''

''I'm not saying.''

''You can't not give us any details after dropping such a bomb. Come on, Victoire!'' Astoria begged, thirsty for gossip material. ''If not, you'll have to sip.''

''Was it...bad?'' Daphne asked, seeing another side to the book, a possibility of why Victoire wouldn't want to talk about it.

She smiled softly at her friend. ''No. I just...I want to keep his identity to myself.''

.

Later into the evening, Victoire laid in her bed, searching for sleep. The girls were all sleeping, knocked out by all the alcohol they had consumed.

''Victoire?'' Pansy whispered into the darkness. ''Are you sleeping?''

''Yes.'' She huffed out a quiet laugh.

''Can I come?''

Pansy left her bed and crossed the wooden floor, taking a seat on Victoire's bed.

''Can't sleep?'' Victoire asked, sitting up, careful to not push a sleeping Licorice off of the bed. She used her wand to light up the night light on her side table, creating a soft glow.

''Something like that,'' Pansy responded, forcing a small smile.

''How's quidditch? Are you guys ready for the first match-''

''I lied,'' Pansy blurted out.

In front of her, Victoire furrowed her eyebrows, but waited.

''When we talked about our first times. Mine wasn't nice.'' She paused, preparing herself to say it out loud for the first time. ''It...it was with Adrian Pucey, at the Yule ball in fourth year. I had been abandoned by Draco and was drunk on wine. I was an easy catch. We went to his room and...it wasn't memorable. It wasn't _horrible_ , but he had smelly sheets and my head was foggy from the alcohol. After we were done put my dress back on, went to my dorm and cried.''

Victoire wasn't going to hide it, Pansy's midnight confession took her by surprise. It's not something you expect to hear. Not from someone as strong as Pansy. She always projected herself as a tough girl and never showed vulnerability, but tonight, on Victoire's bed, she had allowed her shell to be cracked.

Victoire felt so much compassion for her friend. She felt so sorry that something like that had happened to her.

''Pans...''

She shook her head, forcing a smile. ''I'm okay.''

 _It wasn't_.

''Why didn't you tell me? What he did was wrong.''

''That _whole night_ was awful. I was looking forward to the Yule ball and to wear that beautiful gown I had gotten. It was supposed to be a great night. I was hoping to woo Malfoy with it, but it didn't work.'' Pansy huffed out a dry laugh, laughing at her old self. ''What a fool I was to think a _stupid dress_ would make him like me more. I let Pucey take me to his room. What happened was my fault.''

''It wasn't. You were _drunk_. He shouldn't have used you like that.''

Victoire saw Pansy wince, still refusing to accept that it wasn't entirely her fault. ''Let's forget it. It was two years ago, Victoire. It doesn't matter anymore-''

''It does,'' she insisted, pressing her words. ''You should have gone to our house's head or Dumbledore and reported him-''

''I was drunk on wine. Snape would've said it was my fault.''

Victoire wanted to defend her father, hating how everyone always tagged him as a villain, but she had to recognize that he was rather cynical, cold and apathetic - even to his own daughter.

The Potion Master had grown a long way since Victoire had arrived into his life, but Severus Snape was - and will - always be a complicated, withdrawn person. He was making efforts to be less cold to his daughter, but he was a man of few select emotions.

So, Pansy was right. Their head of house Slytherin wouldn't have lifted a finger if she had come to him and sent her back to wherever she had come from. After all, it was easier to ignore the problem than get tangled in any drama inside the house.

They didn't speak for a moment, sitting in the semi-dark in silence, busy in their own head.

Victoire was touched that Pansy had come to her about something like that. It meant she trusted her and, maybe, Victoire could do the same and share her secrets. One] of hers.

She bit her bottom lip and looked around, making sure the other girls were sleeping before breaking the silence. ''Draco. It was Draco. My first time.''

Slowly, Pansy looked up, jaw dropping, completely shocked. ''As in _Malfoy_?''

Victoire nodded once. She almost smiled, thinking back about that night.

'' _Wow_. I wasn't expecting that. You barely speak to him anymore.''

''We're share a table in Potions.''

''Because Slughorn put you there,'' Pansy corrected.

''Can't people just grow apart?''

''You know, part of me is jealous. Not only because Draco Malfoy took your virginity, but also because your first time wasn't bad. I mean, Draco must be a God in bed-''

Victoire felt her cheeks flush. ''Okay! I think it's time for bed.''


	4. 3. Old habits never die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels a bit messy (I might remove one scene and place it later in the story), but hopefully you'll like it. Chapters are going to get more interesting very soon!

The weather was so beautiful today for this time of the year. The sun was high in the sky and no rain - or nasty wind - in sight. Like many students, Victoire had taken her after class activities to the courtyard, taking advantage of the little bit of sun she could get during the school year.

Sitting on a bench, she had abandoned her textbooks for some recreational reading. Studying was great, but stuffing your nose into school work all the time was overwhelming. It was nice to take a break, even if just for a couple hours, take her mind off life and escape.

''The Great Gatsby, uh?'' a voice said as a shadow was created above her. ''I would've taken you for a more original girl, but it's a classic. I'll give you that. I've read it myself a few times.''

Victoire looked up from her book to see fellow Slytherin, Theodore Nott, standing before her. He had shed his wizard robe and rolled the sleeves of his button up to his elbows, showing a few freckles and tiny beauty marks.

''And I wouldn't have taken you for a muggle-author reader, but you seem to have a certain knowledge in the matter for a pure-blood,'' Victoire bit back.

Getting her humor, the brunet smiled. ''Not all pure-bloods are blood purity freaks or anti-muggles. For intake, I can admit that they do have a good selection of novels in their register.'' He watched as she closed her book, noticing the well-lived state of the paperback. ''Judging by the binding of your copy, I assume you think so too. Or, perhaps you are infatuated with Jay Gatsby.''

Victoire scoffed, placing the book on her lap. ''Think again. Unlike most, I don't romanticize Gatsby. On the contrary, I find him to be an unlikable protagonist. People only see the good parts of him, too blinded by his wealth, the extravagant parties - and his good look - to see how he really was. Gatsby was selfish and naive. _So_ naive. If you don't see that, you missed the whole point of the book.

''All Gatsby wanted was to repeat the past - and, solely the _good_ parts of the past, which is undoable. He fantasized about the nice parts of the past - a rich girl who loved him, wealth and power -, but wanted to ignore the nasty parts - being born in poverty, being dumped by said rich girl and people dying.''

During her rant, Theo had joined Victoire on the bench, listening attentively, interested in her opinion on the infamous novel. Most students at Hogwarts prefered to read novels by wizard authors and were very vocal about their preference. It was refreshing to find someone who shared the same love for muggle novels as him. Someone who had an opinion and knew their subject, too.

''Gatsby wasn't in love with Daisy, he was in love with the _idea of her_. He wanted Daisy to be his and his alone, to be the same innocent rich girl she was like when she was eighteen - when they met. So, he did everything in his power to gain her attention, counting hosting extravagant parties and buying a house close to her's, assuming she'd give up her life to be his again.'' Victoire scoffed a laugh, shaking her head. ''He was naive to think she would fall back into his arms.''

''I think you're the first girl I've met who doesn't find Gatsby romantic.''

''Proves that wealth and good looks can easily trick one's mind.'' Victoire looked ahead and a soft brisk of wind blew in her face, causing a few pieces of her hair to fly back. ''I'm saying this, but I sometimes too wish I could repeat the past.''

Theo cocked an eyebrow, the sun reflecting into his eyes and giving it a golden shine. ''The good parts only?''

''Perhaps.''

''Same.'' He smiled sadly.

.

There were three days left before the first quidditch match, making it the main subject of discussion during breakfast. The list of each teams' players had been announced too, which got Pansy talking.

''Crabbe and Goyle are useless on the field. I don't know why Urquhart doesn't fire them. Those goons are lumbering trolls on brooms! They have no skills. The only reason they got on the team was because Flint thought bigger guys were better beaters. That idiot... How did he manage to become captain?''

Victoire held her laugh, amused by Pansy's animated rant. ''Flint was a crappy captain.''

Pansy sighed. ''Urquhart is no better. Next year, _I_ 'm gonna be the captain and we'll _win_ the cup.'' She huffed fiercely, creating a whole scenario in her head, and stabbed at her food.

Daphne and Victoire shared a glance, shaking their heads.

Pansy had always dreamed big. But, she also had the bad habit of jumping to another dream before even reaching the previous one. It's likely she'll have moved on to another, bigger and better, dream before a big 'C' would be sewn to her green robe.

''We'll see,'' Daphne said, reaching for her pumpkin juice.

''I heard Weasley is the new keeper for Gryffindor,'' Victoire brought up, taking a bite of her french toast. ''Lucky for him, quidditch doesn't require to use his wand.''

Pansy snickered, remembering all the failed spells that wand had casted over the past years. ''I still think it's funny she got into the team well before her brother. It says long on his skills.''

''If I were you, I wouldn't underestimate him. It might be his first official match, but Weasleys are good at quidditch. It's in their blood,'' Daphne reminded them.

''Have you _seen_ him play? There's no way that carrot head is good.''

The girls started laughing, the sound loud enough to disturb a reading Theo a couple seats down. He looked up from his book, pausing his morning multitasking - reading _and_ eating breakfast - and recognized Victoire. Being in her sightfield, he flashed her a smile and waved from his place at the table, an innocent gesture that didn't go unnoticed by her friends.

''That's new,'' Pansy pointed out, raising an eyebrow at the raven haired girl across from her. ''Is there anything that happened that you omitted to tell us?''

Victoire politely smiled back at Theo and waved back before returning her eyes to deny her presumption. ''Don't imagine things. We spoke _once_ in the courtyard, is all.''

''About?''

''Muggle literature.''

.

Transfiguration was Victoire's Achille heel.

She had never been the best at it, but she got acceptable O.W.L. levels to pursue the class - much to her dislike.

Although it was similar to Charms, Transfiguration was achieved through concentration, precise wand movements, and the proper pronunciation of an incantation. It was generally more difficult than Charms and required great effort.

Usually, she'd manage fine, but, these days, the young Slytherin found herself asking Professor McGonagall to repeat the instructions a few times and even then, sometimes she still couldn't seem to get it right.

At least she hadn't reached Weasley's level of failure and turned a rat into a teacup with a _tail_. That one was still funny years later.

Victoire let out an exasperated sigh, having failed - again - to turn the pawn to a queen.

''Miss. Blackthorn, may I have a word with you?''

Victoire nodded at her professor. This couldn't be good.

When the lesson ended, she remained seated at her table, waiting for McGonagall.

''I noticed you've been having difficulties these past lessons. I don't mean to be discriminatory or rejective, but since Transfiguration is no longer a core class to sixth year students, I don't accept students that are slowing down the class' rhythm. I'm aware the level of difficulty has increased this year, but so has it in all subjects and it seems you haven't fallen behind.

''I don't give up on my students at their first falter. I believe everyone deserves second chances, but sometimes we have to accept that we cannot excel in everything. If you can prove to me that you can improve your skills in the next few weeks, I will keep you in my class. If not, I'm gonna have to ask you to _drop the class_.''

''You're allowed to do that?'' Victoire asked, furrowing her eyebrows. She assumed the class selections they did in third year were finals and that the O.W.L.s results would determine if they continued or not with each of the classes.

''If I talk to Professor Dumbledore, it can be possible. We're here to help students, not drive them into failure. You'll be graduating in two years, continuing to take a class that only brings down your grades won't be beneficial in the end. Take this in consideration, Miss. Blackthorn.''

''I will. Thank you, Professor.''

.

''Are you coming?'' Daphne asked, fiddling with her Slytherin beanie in the mirror, trying to adjust it as Victoire walked into the dorm.

She looked at the blonde confusedly. The Hogsmeade trip wasn't until next week. It couldn't be that. ''Where to?''

''The match! Today is Quidditch. Did you forget?''

Now this explained why the common room was so empty when she came back from the library.

''Quidditch... Yes! No, I didn't.'' She forced a short laugh, trying to mask her forgetfulness.

''You did!'' Daphne smiled, knowing she had been right. ''If not, you would already be dressed in our house's colors.''

 _Caught_.

''Don't tell Pansy.'' Victoire started looking for something green, settling on a scarf on top of her trunk. She rarely wore it, but it would do the job.

''Your secret is safe with me.''

Slipping on her jacket, Victoire noticed Astoria wasn't by Daphne's side. She frowned. The Greengrass sisters were _always_ together outside of classes. ''Where's your sister? Is she not coming?''

''Astoria wants to sit in the first row for this match. She talked to Draco this morning and he said he'd look for her in the crowd.''

A small pinch of jealousy tugged at Victoire's heart, having been the one Draco would look for throughout all of the past season, but it was quickly gone as she remembered the match's opponent. ''It's against Gryffindor, right?'' Daphne nodded and Victoire gave her an apologetic smile. ''I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were her. I think he will be more busy trying to catch the golden snitch before Potter than spotting Astoria in the bleachers.''

The blonde pulled her eyebrows, feeling hurt on her sister's behalf. ''Why do you say that? I know Malfoy's a big flirt, but-''

''In case you hadn't noticed, he's obsessed with Potter and being better than him - in all aspects of his life. You really thought he'd risk losing a game against his rival team to spare a glance in the bleachers?''

Granted, she hadn't picked the right words, but she was only speaking the truth.

''Shall we go? Astoria must be waiting for us.''

Daphne nodded and led them out of the dorm, ready to cheer for their house's team.

They easily found Astoria in the bleachers, in the front row. She was wearing a green wool coat along with a Slytherin scarf, just like Victoire's.

''Finally! What took you so long? The match is about to start.''

Just then, the Slytherin team flew on the pitch, looking better than ever in their new quidditch uniform. This year, the solid green robes had been replaced by a striped silky fabric, looking much fancy-er than their old one. The player's number was now on the front _and_ back, along with their last name.

Absentmindedly, Victoire found herself looking for the robe number 3. Old habits never die, as they say.


	5. 4. Love potions

**October 1996**

''Today, we'll be starting the chapter on love potions. I've learned my lesson in past years to not view this subject around Valentine's day... Not everyone is ill intentioned, but some of these potions are powerful and cannot be used lightly. Love potions don't create love, but _intense obsessions_. Thankfully, all love potions have antidotes. Can anyone tell us the five love potions and their effects?''

The class was mostly quiet, not knowing much about love potions other than making people fall in love. Or, so they had heard.

''There's...Amortentia,'' Parvati said, uncertain she had said it right.

''Yes, Miss. Patil. Amortentia is the strongest love potion in the world. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker. The potion is recognisable by its mother-of-pearl sheen and by the spiralling steam that rises from it. The smell of the potion varies from person to person and is dependent upon what each individual finds appealing. Which else?''

''The Kissing Concoction?'' Lavender Brown tried, having seen the pink vials at the Weasley shop.

''Very well. As stated in its name, the Kissing Concoction provokes a desire to kiss the potion giver. Very useful when one needs a little push to make the first steps. That being said, I do not encourage its usage,'' Slughorn reminded, giving the class a warning look. ''Someone else knows a love potion? Miss. Blackthorn, perhaps?''

Victoire racked her brain, pursing her lips. ''Erm, the Cupid Crystals?''

The professor smiled. ''We also have the First Love Beguiling Bubbles and the Twilight Moonbeams. Each of them have different purposes and effects, which is what we'll be going through for the next lessons. Open your textbook to page 83. We'll start with the Kissing Concoction potion.''

Was there a more awkward potion to brew beside your ex lover than a love potion? Probably not. Victoire was tempted to raise her hand and ask to use the lavatory, but resonated with herself. Skipping class would affect her marks and she refused to let Draco control her life.

She straightened her back and grabbed the next ingredient, trying to not focus on how she could smell Draco's expensive cologne every time he'd move to stir his cauldron or cut some herbs.

On his side, Draco strictly kept his eyes on his cauldron and textbook, making it seem like he was concentrating on his potion when he was in fact avoiding Victoire's eyes, as if he was worried the potion would take effect. Victoire held a laugh. _Idiot_. Unlike the Amortentia, the Kissing Concoction didn't have any effects when simply inhaled. It was only effective when ingested.

''You think if I sneak some in Ron's drink, he'll finally kiss me?'' Lavender whispered to Parvati with a hopeful grin.

''You can cross that idea, Miss. Brown. I will not allow any brewed potions to be taken out of this classroom.'' Slughorn gave the two girls a warning glare before continuing his supervision around the classroom, making sure no one had the same idea as Lavender.

.

''I wrote to Mom today.''

Snape hummed approvingly, keeping his eyes on his desk where he was grading parchemins. ''She'll be happy to hear from you. You haven't written to her since summer.''

Victoire looked down, aware of how she unwillingly put her mother aside for a couple weeks. She felt bad, but she hadn't a lot to say in her letters. So, why bothering writing them? It felt dumb to write solely to whine about how Draco had broke up with her or how wrong the elves made the french toasts.

''I'll try to write more. I'm sorry.'' She meant it.

Pausing his grading and putting down his quill, Snape slid a black journal toward her on the desk. Its cover was old and very worn. ''I found something for you. It's my old Potions journal from when I was a student.''

She scanned the cover, running her finger over the soft leather and engraved double 'S's on the right corner. _Severus Snape_.

''You'll find all my notes, tips and secrets to make the most powerful potions. The textbooks given to students have been altered to diminish the strength of certain potions in case one had bad intentions and used them to harm another.''

Victoire reached for the journal, but Snape covered her hand with his, stopping her. He raised his eyes, looking at the raven haired girl sternly.

''Don't let it fall into anyone else's hands - and don't let anyone know I've given you this. Not even Slughorn or Dumbledore. They'd confiscate it - or _burn it_. Some of these potions can severely harm - and even _kill_. I trust you to make good usage of my notes.''

Victoire gave a short nod, slightly frightened of what was hidden between those pages. ''I will, Father.''

Snape removed his hand and allowed her to take the journal, watching as she skimmed through it. The journal felt like an old artefact. Victoire's lips curled as she read her father's cursive writing and messy side-page notes. There were potions she had never heard of before, most likely invented by Severus himself.

''I never thought there would be a day where I'd pass on my knowledge to my blood daughter, my _legacy_.'' He felt himself getting emotional but tried to conceal it.

Although Snape only got to know her later in life, Victoire had become his pride and joy. On the outside, she was her mother's portrait - beside the jet black hair, which she got from Snape - and had her father's intelligence.

When he learned about the pregnancy, Snape was scared to be a bad father, which was why he had decided to not be a part of Victoire's life. Adelaine, Victoire's mother, had accepted his decision and allowed him to go and live his life.

Later on, when she turned thirteen, Victoire had transferred to Hogwarts. The change had been tough for everyone. Snape was uncomfortable around her, never knowing what to say and, as expected, Victoire missed her mom. It wasn't until he started noticing how skilled she was at potions that he realized this could become a bonding subject between them. A shared passion.

Now, he considered her his best achievement in life.

''I might not be Hogwarts' titled Potion Master anymore, but it won't stop me from enriching your knowledge aside from Slughorn's lessons. I'm not saying he is a bad professor - he's the one who taught me when I was a student -, but he doesn't put extra time on promising students outside his Slug Club. Introducing young talents to his contacts is good, it lays your name in the wizarding world, but it won't make you a better potioneer.''

The potions taught at Hogwarts were standard knowledge. The lessons didn't go deep into the subtle science and exact art of potion-making - nor how to create your own. Most students weren't deeply interested enough in the subject and only few would need this level of knowledge in their careers.

''Years ago, an extracurricular - more advanced - class was available for students, but as years went by, fewer students seemed to be interested, therefore the class was removed from the additional programs. So, I figured giving you my journal was the next best thing.''

''Thank you, for the journal. I will make good use out of it. I promise.'' Not ready to leave Snape's office, the young Slytherin sat on the leather chair in the corner and browsed through the pages of the journal, amazed by all the new potions. ''Can I try this one?''

Victoire turned the journal in her father's direction and Snape squinted, trying to read his old handwriting from across the desk. ''Allow me to finish grading those parchemins and then we can make it together.''

''I'll get the ingredients out.''

.

Notebook cradled against her chest and smile on her lips, Victoire returned from her father's office. The potion they had brewed together had been a success and she was excited to read more of his notes in her bed tonight.

Her good mood died abruptly, body stilling in the doorway of their dorm as she recognized the sweater Astoria was holding. _Draco's sweater_. ''Where did you get that?'' She crossed the room and snatched the item from the younger witch, anger boiling in her veins and spreading. ''Did you snoop through my stuff?''

''No, I- It was on the ground,'' Astoria defended, trying to sound innocent. ''I picked it up and meant to put it on your bed-''

''Bullshit!'' Victoire called, not letting her finish. ''It was under my pillow. I _always_ put it there. The only way you could've found it is by snooping through my stuff.''

''I was cleaning the room and gathering dirty clothes from your and Pansy's side of the room to put into the laundry box and found it on the floor. Not under your pillow.''

From her bed, Pansy had paused her wand-made manicure to watch the little argument enroll before her. A sweater was a silly thing to fight over, but Pansy liked drama. Even sweater induced drama. It was entertaining.

While she liked drama, the way Victoire had reacted didn't sit right. One could be upset over touching their things without asking, but Pansy felt like there was more to the story. Like the sweater meant more than Victoire was ready to say.

''Whether it was there or not, you should've left it there, Astoria. We don't touch our dorm mates' stuff before asking,'' Pansy jumped in, coming to her best friend's defense.

Astoria rolled her eyes like a teenager and slumped on her bed. ''I was just trying to be nice... Why would you keep a sweater under your pillow, though?''

''None of your business,'' Victoire quipped back.

.

Victoire had missed Hogsmeade during the summer. It was so beautiful. She wasn't a fan of the cold weather, but there's no escaping. Just put on a thick sweater!

She had successfully found a dress of her liking - with the help of the girls - for the Christmas party. Green with an open back. Festive and representative of her house, but not too revealing. It was perfect.

''You're gonna look amazing in that dress,'' Pansy gushed as they entered the Three Broomsticks. ''I could lend you my strappy heels?''

''We'll see,'' Victoire responded. ''I need to try them on first.''

Being a Saturday, the place was pretty packed with students _and_ residents of Hogsmeade.

Luckily for them, Daphne was about to spot a table near the back.

''I'll keep the table, you go order the butterbeers,'' she declared, walking off before anyone could steal the table.

They nodded and headed over to the counter to order four butterbeers.

Once their order was ready, they carried the pewters to the table and peeled off their winter layers, starting to feel hot inside the inn.

''Has Daphne told you about _Neeve_ yet?'' Astoria said, spilling on her sister.

The elder Greengrass narrowed her eyes.

Victoire glanced at the blonde. ''Neeve? Who's Neeve?'' she asked, having never heard of the girl before.

Daphne bit down her lip, cheeks turning pink. ''Some girl-''

'' _Daphne's crush_.''

''Astoria!''

Pansy made cooing noises to tease their friend and Daphne shushed her, not wanting to attract attention. She wasn't ashamed of her preference for girls, but didn't want the whole population of Hogsmeade to know about her crush.

''She's a Hufflepuff. We share a table in History of Magic. She asked to borrow my quill yesterday and she was all shy and cute,'' Daphne said with a fond smile on her face.

The girls cooed and Pansy rolled her eyes. ''Obviously. She's a Hufflepuff. They're _all_ shy.''

Daphne took a sip of her butter beer and sighed. ''I wish love wasn't so complicated for us. With boys, you only have to flirt and see if they return the flirting. With girls, you have to make sure they're into girls first or else it can get awkward real fast.''

''Boys are the prime of idiots, though. You always have to wait forever before they catch on to our flirting and take even longer to ask us out,'' Astoria said.

''That's why they created love potions,'' Pansy butted in with a smirk.

 _Those damn potions_. Victoire had been hearing about the potions since Slughorn mentioned them in class earlier this week. Pansy had tried to steal some kissing concoction from her cauldron, but the professor had made the students empty their cauldrons before she - or anyone else - could steal any. Now, she was going to have to brew another.

''I don't get the hype of love potions. Why does everyone wants them?'' Victoire asked, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, feeling it tickle her face.

''Not everyone wants to stay single for another year. Some of us have crushes and...what's wrong with need a little magic help?'' Pansy said with a shrug, seeing no harm.

''I think slipping someone a love potion is morally wrong. Even if you have feelings for them, it doesn't mean they do too. The Amortentia potion causes a powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker. In my books, infatuation and obsession aren't signs of love.''

''For a Slytherin, you're stuck up,'' Astoria pointed with full confidence.

Victoire's jaw clenched as she looked at the younger brunette with daggers in her eyes. She didn't take offence in Astoria's critique - she couldn't care less. What made Victoire's blood boil was the fourth year's audacity to call her out when Astoria didn't know anything about her. They aren't even friends. The only reason Astoria went with them to Hogsmeade was because her sister was with them.

''I might be a Slytherin, but honesty is important to me - especially for love. I'd rather wait years to find someone who has genuine and real feelings for me than forcing someone to love me. Those potions might sound fun for now because you'll get the person you want, but I'd be so embarrassed to walk around town with someone I'd forced to love me.''

Pansy had a grim and amused look on her face, taking pleasure to the brief argument. She glanced at Astoria, hoping she'll talk back, but Victoire stood, not leaving room for any response. 

''Where are you going?'' Daphne asked, turning around in her seat, watching the raven haired girl walk away.

''Getting a cookie.''

''Can I have one too?''

Victoire nodded at her best friend and went to order a cookie, trying to resist the envy to order another butterbeer to pour on Astoria's head. Maybe it'll teach her a lesson and she'll remember that she can't pass critiques to people she doesn't know.

As she waited for her order, the bell ding-ed and a familiar blond head walked into the Three Broomsticks followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Victoire stilled, not expecting to see Draco here, but couldn't look away. He looked so sleek in his black turtleneck and jacket, the dark color contrasting even more against his pale skin. From avoiding him, she had forgotten how good looking Draco was.

''Look, Draco's here,'' Astoria said from their table. She excitedly waved at him but Draco ignored her and went past the curtain, slipping into the private section of the room.


	6. 5. I still love him

On Sunday, Victoire arrived a bit later than usual for breakfast. She had stayed up late behind her four poster's curtains, reading muggle literature and sleeping in was inevitable. She could easily get caught into a story and forget the time. One second she's reading and the next, it's almost 3am.

The first thing she noticed when she walked in the great hall was how oddly quiet it was for a weekend morning. Although breakfast had started two hours ago, there were usually a lot more students. 

Victoire looked around, looking for a place to sit and spotted Daphne and Pansy seated in the middle of the Slytherin table. 

''At last you're up!'' Pansy pointed as she took a seat next to her. 

Victoire greeted both girls and grabbed a plate, filling it with some pancakes which she happily drowned in syrup and berries. Before her, Daphne shook her head at her friend's sugar overdose she called breakfast, but let her do her thing.

''Why is it so quiet in here?'' Victoire asked, stabbing a blueberry with her fork and bring it to her mouth.

Daphne and Pansy shared a look over the table which only added to Victoire's confusion. 

''Haven't you heard?'' Pansy said, being the bearer of gossip. She looked around and lowered her voice. ''Katie Bell was cursed during the Hogsmeade trip yesterday. Someone used the Imperius curse on her while at the Three Broomsticks and made her carry a cursed necklace back to the school. I heard she elevated into the air and screamed as if she was possessed, just like in those muggle horror movies.''

An horrified expression formed on Victoire's face, imagining the scene in her head. She didn't know Katie, but what happened to her sounded horrible - and terrifying. That necklace must've been _very_ powerful. They had been taught about cursed objects during Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons. They could be very dangerous - and sometimes _deadly_. 

The person who gave it to Katie _knew_ what they were doing. Their intentions were clear.

''Wow, that's dark.''

The girls agreed.

''We don't know exactly what happened, Dumbledore and McGonagall are trying to keep it quiet, stuff the incident, but Leanne - she was with Katie when it happened - said Katie left to go to the loo and when she came back, she had the package. She's been sent to St. Mungos for severe injuries,'' Pansy continued, repeating everything she knew. 

Victoire frowned. Stuff the incident? Why for? So the Ministry of Magic doesn't hear about it and send another spy to Hogwarts? Like Pansy said, it was an _incident_ , no one could've prevented it. Unless something else was happening that the professors didn't want anyone to know about.

''A necklace, you said?'' Victoire asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. ''What did it look like?''

Pansy shrugged her shoulders. ''No idea.''

''Whoever made Katie carry that package must've wanted revenge,'' Daphne concluded.

Pansy agreed. ''Likely. But, from who?''

''Has Leanne said who the package was intended for?'' 

''No. She doesn't know. All Katie said was that she had to bring it to the castle and was pretty insistent to do so due to the Imperius curse.''

''I can't believe horrible things like that are happening. I used to think we were safe at Hogwarts...'' The blonde sighed and took the last of her pumpkin juice before standing, having enough of those worrying talks. ''I gotta go. I have a study date.''

At the mention of a date, Pansy raised her eyebrows excitedly. ''With Neeve? Is that why you wore your pink sweater?'' 

Daphne shook her head and bit her lip. ''I wish.'' 

.

Well after supper, Victoire walked to her father's office, leather journal in hands. Tonight they'll be brewing Veritaserum, the infamous truth serum, and she was really looking forward to. The potion use of this potion was strictly controlled by the Ministry of Magic and had been _banned_ from being brewed in potion class a couple years ago after too many students had used it on peers without their consent. This potion was so strong that only three drops would have you spilling your innermost secrets.

As expected, the potion was of high difficulty level. It required very precise measurements and took a _long_ time to brew. 

''For the Veritaserum to perform rightly, the potion must mature for a full lunar phase,'' Snape explained as Victoire stirred the clear and odorless liquid in the cauldron. 

While the moon was a curse for some, its phases highly influenced the making of potions. Veritaserum, as Snape had stated, was one of them, as well as Polyjuice potion. In order to brew the latter, the fluxweed for it must be picked during the full moon. 

''How will we know if I brewed it correctly? Will I have to wait till next month?''

''It isn't the first time I make veritaserum. I'll know.''

Victoire nodded and kept stirring, counting each stirs. The journal said thirteen times.

As she did, questions about the cursed necklace were burning on her tongue. Cursed objects were part of the dark arts and, as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, she figured he must know about the necklace. 

''What do you know about cursed necklaces?'' she asked. Victoire doubted he would tell her anything, but it didn't hurt to try and ask.

The office went silent for a minute.

''As the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, you must know about them.'' 

''Perhaps,'' Snape replied, staying on his guard. ''You're asking me this for what?''

''Simple curiosity.'' Victoire shrugged innocently, putting down the wooden utensil. ''Thirteen stirs completed.''

Snape scoffed. He always liked how avid of knowledge Victoire was, but he wasn't daft. ''Curiosity is a great thing, but it must be limited. Sticking your nose everywhere is a terrible habit. I advise you to lose it.'' He moved to the cauldron and read the next step from the journal. ''Could you pass me the Jobberknoll feathers?'' 

She looked for the blue feathers and handed them to her father. ''Why is Dumbledore trying to stuff the incident? We should be allowed to know what happened to our classmate.''

''Ms. Bell touched a deadly cursed object. I prevented the curse she had been inflicted with from spreading any further, saving her life. Had she not been wearing gloves, the necklace would've killed her on the spot. This is _all_ I'll be telling you.'' 

The raven haired girl raised an eyebrow. ''There is more, is it?''

Snape gave her a dark look. ''Yes. Much larger things are happening which I am not allowed to tell you by both safety and secrecy. _My_ job is to keep you - and the students, by default of my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher title - safe. _Yours_ is to attend class and graduate next year. Stick to it.''

.

The first time she saw Draco with someone else was more difficult than she thought. It's something you expect to hurt, but often underestimate how much.

Victoire left Charm class, smiling politely at Professor Flitwick on her way out. She was about to head to her next class, excited to hear updates on Daphne's crush, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Draco leaning against the facing brick wall of a corridor, talking to somebody -seemingly _flirting_ with somebody.

His tall frame was shielding the view, but she saw enough to recognize the dark, long hair and frail looking body as Astoria Greengrass'. Victoire caught the flush of pink on her cheeks and the smile on her lips, charmed by the Slytherin prince.

Many emotions went through her as she watched. Pain.

A lump had formed in the raven haired girl's throat at the unexpected scene before her. She clutched her textbooks tighter, feeling her heart break again. A part of Victoire knew Draco would move on some day, but she hadn't expected to catch him with another girl anytime soon - according to his last letter.

Stepping back, she fled in direction of the dungeon, unable to look at them any longer. The day wasn't over, she still had one more class to attend, but Victoire couldn't fathom to show up to class. Transfiguration was the last thing on her mind right now.

She ignored her fellow housemates in the common room and went straight to her dorm, dropping her textbooks on her trunk and curling on the bed just as tears overflowed in silence.

Sensing his master's sadness, Licorice jumped on the bed and nested himself right by the young witch's chest, yellow eyes staring down at her before meowing in worries.

''Why am I so upset that he's moved on?'' she asked the cat.

Unable to verbally respond, Licorice curled himself against her, trying to heal her sorrow with his purring and affection.

Victoire drew the curtains of her four-poster closed, hating herself for weeping over Draco Malfoy - yet again.

 _Why_ , she kept asking herself? Why does he still have power over her heart like that? Why did it feel like a stab in the heart to see him flirt with another girl? She was too tired of hurting...

Maybe she should ask someone to _obliviate_ him? Erase Draco from her head. _No_. The _obliviate_ spell would put an end to her sorrows and pain, but it would also erase all their memories and Victoire didn't want to say goodbye to that, to him.

Despite the profound emotional pain he had caused, Victoire was secretly hoping he hadn't moved on because, although she didn't want to admit it to herself, deep down, _she still loved him_.

.

The next morning, Professor McGonagall approached her in the corridor, crossing path. The Slytherin girl tried to escape by turning a corner or taking a stair, but there was none close by. 

''I hope you had a great reason to miss yesterday's lesson, Miss Blackthorn. Need I remember you that you are not in a position to allow yourself the luxury of missing a lesson?'' 

Victoire gulped, trying to think of a quick lie. She doubted heartbreak counted as a valid reason to skip a lesson in her books. ''I did, Professor. I ate something during lunch and I guess my stomach didn’t appreciate it... Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion to calm my upset stomach and put me on bed rest for the remaining of the day.''

The woman hummed. ''I'll see you next lesson and I'm hoping to see some progress. The first practice exam is in five weeks.''


	7. 6. Dreams

''Why did you stop?'' Draco asked, no longer hearing Victoire's delicate voice reading to him.

She lowered her eyes from her book to glance down at the blond boy's head in her lap, eyes closed and face soft. ''I thought you were asleep,'' Victoire explained, twirling a piece of Draco's hair between her fingers.

''I'm not,'' he stated and leaned into Victoire's touch. ''I like your voice, it's soothing. Please carry on.''

The young couple was sitting by the Black Lake, away from the prying eyes of their fellow classmates. The weather was a bit chilly to be outside reading, but they loved the intimacy it provided them.

Victoire's lips turned up at the subtle compliment and looked back at her book, catching the soft smile on Draco's lips as she picked up where she had left.

''Can we stay like this...for the rest of term?'' Draco asked between two paragraphs, sighing lovingly, wishing for this moment, this feeling, to never end.

''What if it rains?''

''I'll just draw my wand and do that.'' Draco pulled his wand out of his robe and agitated and conjured a roof over their head, sparing them from supposed rain. ''Problem solved,'' he said, looking excessively proud of himself. 

Fighting the envy to roll her eyes, Victoire leaned down to kiss the smug look off his face, but before their lips touched, she stirred from her sleep was brought back to her dorm room. Confused in the vague midst between sleeping and awakening, she reached next to her with her arm, hoping to find him there, but there was only Licorice.

Victoire opened her eyes, disappointed. _It was only a dream_.

It wasn't the first dream she had since their break up. The blonde Slytherin often slid his way in her dreams and Victoire wasn't mad about it. Those dreams were all she had left - beside the sweater.

This one, though, felt the realest - and was perhaps the most painful. It wasn't only a dream, it was a _memories_.

A tear fell unknowingly and Victoire sat up, wiping the tear away with the back of her hand. She glanced at the bed opposite hers, watching Astoria's sleeping figure under the blanket and fought any coming tears that threatened to fall. _Not again_ , she promised herself.

.

She hadn't been able to go back to sleep after that dream. She tried, but was unsuccessful. Much like right now as she tried to prove her improvements in transfiguration to Professor McGonagall.

''If your mind isn't one hundred percent into your incantation, it won't work,'' Professor McGonagall told the young witch.

After many tries, the pawn had finally changed its form, but it wasn't a queen. It was a _bishop_. It was a start, but not quite the desired result.

The professor took in consideration Victoire's improvement, but it wasn't enough to pass the exam. ''I could ask a student to help you outside lessons. Perhaps Mr. Malfoy?''

 _Anyone but him_ , she wanted to say but kept her tongue, doubting McGonagall wanted to hear about her students' emotional circumstances and relationship issues.

On a skills level, McGonagall was right to suggest Draco for tutoring. He was very talented in transfiguration and that since a young age - perhaps even the best student in her class. But Victoire couldn't accept the professor's offer. 

''I appreciate the offer, Professor, but I'd rather practice on my own,'' Victoire replied, kindly declining.

''Alright. But, know that there is nothing wrong with getting help from a fellow student, Miss. Blackthorn. In case you change your mind, come to my office.''

Victoire smiled politely. ''I will, Professor.'' 

.

While the girls were getting ready for bed, Astoria excitedly told her sister about Draco's flirtatious behavior. She talked about how he had tucked a piece of hair behind her ear while chatting in a corridor - and making a whole event off of it. 

Needless to say, this was the last thing Victoire wanted to hear before bed. She tried to focus on her homework, but the two sisters were just so loud that it was impossible to tune them out without using a charm. 

''Have you kissed him yet?'' 

Astoria shook her head. ''No, but I feel he's gonna ask me out soon,'' she replied as she used the hairbrush to brush out the tangles from her long hair. 

''The next Hogsmeade trip isn't until a couple more weeks. There's time.''

The brunette paused her brushing, looking at her sister with stars in her eyes. ''You think he's gonna take me to Hogsmeade?'' Daphne shrugged. Hogsmeade was the only place where there wasn't any professors chaperoning, it was perfect for dates. ''Where do you reckon he'll take me? Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop?''

Victoire bit back a laugh, having difficulty imagining Draco in a place like Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. He'd stick out like a sore thumb! The decor was tacky, frilly, covered with bows and it was _very_ crowded. Everything the Slytherin prince despised.

If Astoria was truly thinking Draco would take her there, she didn't know him at all.

''I don't mean to crush your romantic bubble, Astoria, but Draco is more likely to take you to bed before taking you on a date,'' Pansy said, crushing the young girl's hopes.

Not getting what Pansy was insinuating, Astoria pulled her eyebrows. ''What do you mean?''

Pansy pursed her lips, trying to think of the best way to put it for Astoria's fourteen years old mind without being too crude. ''I'm saying he doesn't do feelings or goes on dates.''

''Didn't you go together to the Yule Ball two years ago?''

''Yes, but that's different. We were each other's escort to a ball, it wasn't a date. It meant nothing.'' She purposely omitted to mention that she had thought it was a _date_ date and got fooled in the end, not wanting to relive that less than memorable night. Not that it would've been relevant. ''I speak on behalf of girls I've spoken to and who didn't get what they were hoping for. Believe what you want, but if you ask around, you'll find out that I'm not lying.''

''Just because they tried and didn't get their chance doesn't mean he won't go on a date with me. Draco _fancies_ me.''

If there was one thing Astoria Greengrass could vent to have was _audacity_. It wasn't always rightly used, but it proved that she had her place in Slytherin house.

Pansy scoffed, giving her the benefit of the doubt. ''Does he really? I'm not competitionning with you, I'm trying to spare you from getting hurt. He might have the Slytherin prince status, but he's not the fairytale prince you're making him out to be.''

Daphne looked down, silently agreeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was short - like, very short -, but the next chapter will come faster than you think! (there will be more of Draco too)


	8. 7. Malfoy vs Potter

**November 1996**

Books spread on her lap, Victoire sat in the Slytherin common room, studying Transfiguration. She had failed the last incantation earlier that day and was trying to comprehend why it went wrong. She could've gone to Professor McGonagall and asked for help, but Victoire would rather not bother her at this hour.

Her studying session was interrupted when Goyle arrived in the common room, the heavy doors shutting loudly behind her. He went up to Blaise two couches over, informing him that Draco was at the infirmary.

At the mention of the blond wizard, Victoire couldn't help but eavesdrop.

''I don't really know what happened, but, according to the whispers, there was a fight in the sixth-floor boys bathroom between Potter and him,'' Goyle started. ''I saw Snape coming out of the bathroom with Draco in his arms, unconscious. I tried to go the the hospital wing, but Snape shut the door on me when I tried to snoop in.''

 _Unconscious_? Something dropped in Victoire's stomach and she felt queasy. The fight must've been bad if Draco was unconscious.

A knot formed in her stomach, worry and fear invading her thoughts. Without thinking twice, the raven haired girl stood and exited the common room, Transfiguration textbooks forgotten. She and Draco weren't on the best therms, but he still held a place in her broken, aching heart - even if it was small.

On her way to the hospital wing, Victoire didn't hear a lot of chatter about the _Potter vs Malfoy_ fight and was glad. Students - and even portraits - loved to gossip and twist the truth.

The infirmary's door opened, making the young witch jump, and a tormented looking Snape came out, his black robe flying as he walked away on the other side of the hallway. Victoire hid behind the corner wall and waited until her father was out of sight to knock on the infirmary's doorway, signaling her presence to Madam Pomfrey.

The matron looked over her shoulder from where she was putting away herbs supplies and smiled politely. ''Mrs. Blackthorn. What can I do for you this evening?''

''I... Draco-''

She couldn't speak, but luckily she didn't need to say more.

'' _Oh_. You're here to see Mr. Malfoy?'' the old woman asked. Victoire nodded once, the nerves causing her teeth to abuse her bottom lip. ''News go fast around here.''

''How is he?'' Victoire asked, her voice shaky.

''He'll be okay,'' reassured Madam Pomfrey without breaking confidentiality, sensing the student's worry. ''I would let you in, but an owl came with very strict commands from Mr. Malfoy's father to not let any students visit.''

''Do you know what happened?''

The woman shook her head. ''Professor Snape brought the boy in and said nothing. I'm sorry, dear.''

Victoire nodded, accepting the absence of details. She'll ask her father later in his office. He might know more.

''Do you want me to tell Mr. Malfoy you passed by when he wakes up?'' Madam Pomfrey offered kindly.

'' _No_!'' Victoire replied, a bit too loud and fast. She didn't want Draco to know she had run to his bedside the second she heard about the fight. It was embarrassing and showed the opposite of having moved on. Victoire cleared her throat. ''I meant, it won't be necessary. But, thank you.''

She bid the healer a good night and turned on her heels, heading back to her common room with less information than Goyle had given. Victoire felt unsatisfied. But, what could she do more? Fight the matron and demand access to Draco's bedside?

''Madam Pomfrey? May I help you with something?'' she offered, willing to do anything to enter the infirmary. ''I...I'm good at potions, maybe I could brew a healing potion or anything else you might need. I'm in the advanced class and I've worked a lot about healing draughts.''

Victoire felt stupid for almost begging, but she had been taught to be persistent in life to get what she wanted. She understood that the school had policies concerning parents' requests when their child was at the infirmary and that they must be respected, but rules could be bent.

A knowing smile formed on Madam Pomfrey's lips. ''I see what you're trying to do. I usually don't accept help from students, but I've heard about you and your skills. You've got a great future in front of you, Miss. Blackthorn. I suppose you could help me brew some more dittany essence for Mr. Malfoy? He's gonna need it to reduce the scarring to a minimum.''

.

For the next hour, Victoire sat with Madam Pomfrey at her sanitary lab space, cutting dittany to distillate with steam and extract and isolate essential oils from the plant. The process was fairly easy, but she liked it. She liked knowing that she was helpful - even for something as small as extracting essence from a plant. It was... _gratifying_.

''Ever considered of becoming a healer? Or, the medical field,'' the matron asked, finding a certain talent in the young witch.

Victoire shrugged. ''Not really,'' she said honestly, but not opposed to the idea. ''I haven't thoroughly thought about future careers. All I know is that I want to make good use of my potioneer skills.''

''I thought you were in sixth year?''

''I am, Madam.''

''I don't mean to pressure you, but you need to start thinking about your future, Miss. Blackthorn. In time scale, graduation isn't until next year, but time will fly by really fast. Perhaps you should talk to St. Mungo's Matron at Horace's Christmas party next month? He might enlighten you for your career path.''

Victoire nodded, taking the old woman's advice. Mediwizard didn't sound too bad. 

She picked up the fresh essence from the jar and poured it into a vial, sealing the top once it was filled. 

''I'm gonna need to pay a visit to Pomona for more herbs. We're almost out.''

Victoire glanced at the counter and realized they were indeed almost out. ''Now?'' 

Madam Pomfrey nodded. ''Pomona is an early sleeper,'' she explained, standing from her seat. ''While I go, could you keep Mr. Malfoy company? I gave him a sleeping draught to help with the healing as the body heals better while asleep. He will most likely be knocked out till morning, but I can't leave patients unattended.''

''I will, Madam.'' 

''Perfect. I shouldn't be long,'' the old woman promised, grabbing her list of herbs before leaving the infirmary, closing the door behind her.

Once she was sure Madam Pomfrey was far away on the hospital wing, Victoire glanced at the hospital screen shielding Draco's cot, preventing anyone from peering. 

She hadn't been alone in a room with Draco since they parted ways for summer break back in June and, although he was sleeping, a part of her felt nervous. And scared. Not of Draco - he was sleeping, therefore harmless. She was scared of what was hiding behind the hospital screen, of the state and extent of Draco's injuries. 

Hesitatingly, she stood and quietly crossed the room. She stalled and held her breath before bypassing the hospital screen. Draco’s lying figure was covered with a sheet tucked in and pulled up to his waist. Large cuts were lacerated across his face and bare chest, resembling more to a _beast’_ s attack than a _student_ ’s. 

Victoire’s heart sank at the sight, one of her hands coming to cover her mouth to silence her shocked gasp. '' _Draco_.'' she breathed out, eyes welling up with tears. 

When Goyle had reported that there was a fight between the two rivals, she didn't think it would be this bad. Maybe someone had knocked their head against the bathroom sink when being disarmed or an other injury of the genre. Not _this_. Never this. 

Victoire's blood was boiling under her skin. She felt sick and angry. Their little rivalries had gone too far this time. 

.

It was past 11pm when she left the hospital wing. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to curl in her bed and cry.

She tried to slip in her dorm without waking her roommates, but didn't succeed as Daphne quietly whispered a wand-lightning charm a few seconds after she closed the door. _Dammit_.

''Where were you?'' Daphne's voice was sleepy but still curious. 

Victoire ran a hand through her dark waves, attempting to fix the messy hair she created from running to the dungeons and trying to not get caught by Filch. ''Studying,'' she responded, going for an easy lie. ''I couldn't concentrate in the common room and the library isn't the best place to practice transfiguration.''

The blonde frowned, pointing her wand at the alarm on her nightstand to check the time. ''It's past 11pm. You missed curfew.''

''I know. I...I fell asleep in my books.''

Daphne shook her head with a chuckle, having done so in the past. ''Well, you should get to bed. We have Defense Against the Dark Arts in the morning and I doubt Snape will appreciate you taking a nap in his class.''

That night, Victoire drew the sweater from under her pillow and held it against her chest. Draco's cologne was slowly fading, but it was there. Faint, but _there_. 

.

The fight between Draco and Harry was on everyone's tongue the next morning. Students were chatting between two bites of toasts, making suspicions about what happened when in reality, they knew nothing.

 _No one_ knew anything.

Draco was still at the infirmary, recovering from the curse. He'll most likely be for a few days given by the state of his injuries. Madam Pomfrey's healing potions were powerful, but there was no immediate miracle for sharted skin. The skin had to rejuvenate itself and scar.

Victoire wasn't hungry. She sat with the girls, but didn't put anything on her plate. She kept glancing at the Gryffindor's table, looking for a certain wizard with a lighting scar on her forehead, but Harry wasn't there. He didn't show up.

Good thing was, Potions was right before lunch and Victoire would make sure to catch him there.

''Harry. Can we talk?'' she called after the class ended, holding him back.

Harry turned around, searching for whoever had called his name and frowned when seeing the raven haired Slytherin girl. ''Erm, sure?'' he replied, confused why Victoire Blackthorn wanted to speak to him.

Victoire waited till the other students had left and they were alone, knowing Harry would be less likely to talk if there were other ears around. Even Professor Slughorn had left to lunch, trusting the two students to not make a mess in the classroom - or steal - while he was gone.

''What happened with Draco? I know you were with him in the sixth-floor's bathroom yesterday.''

''I don't know what you are talking about-'' The Boy-Who-Lived played the clueless card to save his ass, but Victoire was being insistent and shut the door with a flick of her wand to stop Harry from leaving. He jumped at the noise.

''Draco was _unconscious_ , Harry. He would've _died_ if Snape hadn't been close by to heal him!'' Victoire paused, the deep cuts on Draco's face and chest flashing in her memory. She pushed away the sensitive image and tried to contain herself. ''Look, I'm not here to get revenge on you, Draco can do that himself. I just want to know what you two fought about that almost got him dead.''

''He cursed Katie Bell. He gave her the necklace. The one that was cursed,'' Harry pursued, sounding sure of himself.

How could Harry accuse Draco of being behind this? It was known that Draco liked to curse people who did him or someone he cared about wrong, but it was never without a motive...or to such extent. The necklace Katie had was meant to _kill_ whoever touched it. 

Raising an eyebrow, Victoire scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. ''Draco told you that or you assumed as always?''

Harry ignored her question, convinced that he was right and refusing to see any other way. ''He's up to something, I know it-''

''So you cursed him back? Is that what you did?''

''No. I...I used a spell.''

''A _spell_? What kind of spell? Those cuts looked as if he had been attacked by an angry werewolf on a full moon! I doubt you got taught that one in class.'' 

''I didn't know it would hurt him this bad, I- It said it was for enemies, I just-''

Harry’s blatant ignorance and vengeful intentions had her fuming. ''Have you lost your mind, Potter? Has anyone never told you to never use a spell you don't know the full extent of? You could've _killed_ him!''

The brunet gulped, guilt filling his gut. ''I'm sorry. I...I promise I didn't mean to hurt him. I would never purposely injure someone - not even Malfoy.''

He seemed genuine, but Victoire didn’t feel forgiving today. She stepped in, invading Harry’s personal space. ''If you touch him again, _I_ 'll be the one to curse you,'' she vowed through gritted teeth, the words spilling from her mouth before she realized it. Draco didn't need someone to fight his battles or defend him, he was well capable on his own, but her protective instincts had kicked in.

Harry raised an eyebrow behind his glasses. ''Are you threatening me?''

''Do you really want to find out, Potter?''


	9. 8. Secrets and talks of future

It took Draco a whole week to get back on his feet and be released from the hospital wing.

While he was there, Astoria had attempted to visit him numerous times, but had been sent back by Madam Pomfrey, claiming Lucius' orders were still in function. The fourth year kept moaning about how unfair it was for Draco and that visitors would help cheer him up, but, if only she knew, Lucius' orders worked in his favor.

Unless he could benefit from it, Draco _hated_ to be seen at a vulnerable point. With Lucius' orders, he didn't have to be his despicable self or make extra effort to push people away.

The first time he returned to the great hall, Blaise was by his side, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle right behind. They sat at the Slytherin table for breakfast and ate in their corner quietly.

The gash on his face had completely disappeared and was back to a perfect porcelain skin. His hair was styled to its usual and his uniform was creaseless. It was like the fight had never happened. He didn't even glance at Harry at the Gryffindor table - unlike Victoire who was watching him thoroughly, ready to intervene.

''He's looking good,'' Pansy pointed out, looking in Draco's way and watching the quatuor from her seat.

''When does he not?'' Astoria retorted before her, giggling as she took another bite of her toast.

Pansy rolled her eyes, but didn't deny. ''I meant, for someone who was at the infirmary for major injuries,'' she clarified. ''He looks like nothing happened. Was Goyle even saying the truth? Him and Crabbe are always saying bullshit.''

''Maybe, but Malfoy is their best friend. According to other Slytherins, Goyle was panicked when he came in the common room and warned Blaise about the fight.''

''Perhaps it wasn't physical injuries?'' Astoria suggested, but her sister shook her head.

''I doubt so. He would've been sent to St. Mungo's if it had been the case.''

''Daphne's right,'' Pansy agreed. ''Maybe it was only his father making a bigger deal?''

''He was in recovery for a whole week, I don't think it was light injuries.''

''And you. What do you think?''

 _I've seen his injuries and have been getting nightmares about them. The bandages, the slashed skin, the result of that unknown 'spell for enemies' Potter had used_ , Victoire wanted to say, but those informations and details were confidential and private and she didn't want to betray anyone's trust or privacy by divulgating them. Even she shouldn't know any of that.

Victoire drew her eyes away from Harry's table and back to the girls. ''I think it's none of your business.''

.

The following weekend was quidditch. Slytherin wasn't playing, but Daphne had convinced Victoire to accompany her. It wasn't unusual for students of other, non-playing, houses to come and watch the match, but Slytherins were very rarely seen in the stands unless their team was playing. 

''Why are we going to the match?'' she asked confusedly as the blonde dragged her up the stairs to find seats. 

Above them, the sky was growing a darker shade of grey by the minute and showing signs of rain weather. Victoire grimaced, not fancying to get rained on today. 

''Because we have nothing better to do,'' Daphne replied, seemingly forgetting about the parchemin pages they had due for Monday's Defense Against the Dark Arts class. ''And, what's wrong with supporting other houses? We're always seen as the selfish and haughty house, it's time to show we are not.''

Victoire snickered, holding her laugh. ''To redeem our house to others' eyes? That's the lamest excuse I've heard. You're such a terrible liar!''

Daphne narrowed her eyes at her friend, unhappy that her lie hadn't passed. 

''Tell me. Why are we here for?'' 

Sighing, Daphne gave in. Out of her dorm mates, Victoire was the less likely to pester her with the truth. ''Okay... Neeve asked me if I'd be there and I said yes. She plays for Hufflepuff. I didn't want Astoria or Pansy to know because I knew they'd tease me or make a big deal out of this when I'm only supporting a...classmate.''

''A _classmate_?'' 

''Yes!'' Daphne narrowed her eyes, flushed cheeks betraying her.

A grin curled on Victoire's lips, knowing that Neeve wasn't a simple classmate. Or, perhaps she was now, but wouldn't be for much longer. ''I think it's cute. What position is she playing?''

''Seeker. Now, shush. The match is going to start.''

.

Draco wasn't present in Potions on Monday, which was a relief as Victoire didn't fancy brewing another love potion so close to him. One time had been awkward enough.

Today, they were brewing _Amortentia_. If there was one potion Victoire dreaded the most to make, it was that one. Not because it was difficult to make, but because she was scared of what she'd smell in her cauldron.

''Care to tell us what do you smell, Miss Parkinson?'' Professor Slughorn asked, wanting to see if the potion was brewed correctly and to prove its effect.

Pansy nodded and hovered her head over the cauldron, inhaling gently. ''I smell paper, but not parchemin. More like book pages. Fresh coffee and...something woody. A cologne, perhaps.''

From across the room, Victoire shared a look with her friend who seemed to be confused. Her description was vague enough, but also too precise to correspond to anyone they knew. Maybe she hadn't met the person yet? No. Amortentia didn't work like that. Who had she smelled in her potion? 

''Very well. And you, Mr. Weasley?'' Slughorn said, purposely calling him out since he was chatting with Potter and not listening.

Ron snapped his head up and cleared his throat. ''Erm, yes, sir. I-'' He quickly inhaled the potion and panic veiled on his face, as if he hadn't expected his cauldron to smell _that_. ''L-lavender,'' he bursted out, his answer too obvious to be believable. His girlfriend's name was _Lavender_ , he could've come up with something else.

Two rows behind, giggles were heard and Victoire didn't need to turn to know who they were coming from. 

''What about you, Miss Blackthorn?''

Although she had finished her potion before half of her classmates, Victoire hadn't dared to smell the potion. She had been hoping to dump her cauldron's content without smelling it, but of course Slughorn had to ruin her plans. Just like her first day of class when he paired with with Draco and Blaise. 

Hesitantly, Victoire leaned closed to her cauldron, hoping she'd be a better liar than Weasley. She breathed in once and regretted it, smelling a stronger version of the sweater she'd been keeping under her pillow. ''I don't know how to describe it...'' She bit her lip and pulled her eyebrows, playing the confused card. 

Slughorn gave her a soft, encouraging smile. ''It's okay. You don't have to be specific. Just tell us what you recognize.''

She nodded, thinking of a more general and less precise description to fool her class - and herself -, refusing to admit that she had smelled her absent classmate. ''Parchemins and something woody and fresh.''

After the lesson, Slughorn asked Victoire to stay behind. He didn't bother closing the door or wait till all students had vacated which told her it wasn't anything too serious. 

''Poppy told me about your interest in becoming a healer.'' 

Victoire wanted to slap herself. She had completely forgot about her conversation with the school's matron. She had meant to discuss with Professor Slughorn so she'd talk to the right people at the upcoming Christmas party. Clearly, it slipped from her mind.

''Healers tend to patients, I'm more interested in the potion developing side,'' she corrected.

''Ah, medi-potioneer!'' The professor hummed, nodding his head as if he was approving of something. ''I see, I see. It's definitely more in your field than a healer, is it? Although, I think you'll have a bright career whatever you'll choose, Miss. Blackthorn.'' 

Slughorn paused and nodded goodbye to the last student before returning to his and Victoire's conversation. 

''Poppy also mentioned that she'd be open to offer a trainee position at the infirmary if that's really the path you're planning to go in. It wouldn't compensate for later studies. You still have to take training among certified medi-potioneers, but it's always a plus to have under your wing. Poppy doesn't offer that kind of training to many students, but she believes in you and want to provide all the help she can to promising talents in the medical field.''

''I would be a fool to refuse her offer, would I?'' 

Slughorn raised his hands. ''I didn't say anything, but you'd be losing a great opportunity. Plus, Poppy's recommendation would help find a seat in your desired field. She doesn't have direct power, but a recommendation from Hogwarts' matron still holds power. I'll talk to your head of house and schedule a meeting if you are interested.''

''Thanks, Professor.''

''Guiding my students to success is my job.'' The old man smiled. ''Are you familiar with the academic requirements?'' Victoire shook her head. ''As expected, working in the medical field requires reasonably strict academic requirements including N.E.W.T.s of at least grade 'Exceeds Expectations' in the subjects of Potions, Charms, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration.''

The second she heard the subject, her dreams shattered. 

Victoire blinked, praying that she had heard wrong. '' _Transfiguration_?''

''Yes. Is there an issue?''

She swallowed and shook her head. ''No, sir.'' 

.

Victoire and Pansy and retired to their common room after supper to talk about her amortentia potion. Hours after smelling the potion, she still had no potential candidate on her list.

''The Amortentia aroma represents things that you find most attractive, even if you don't acknowledge or is unaware of their fondness for the object of their affection themselves,'' Victoire reminded, repeating the almost exact words that were in her Potions textbook back in her dorm. ''What did you say you smelled?''

''Book pages, fresh coffee and a woody cologne.''

Victoire pursed her lips, trying to place names under those scents.

''Book pages, you said? Maybe it's someone from Ravenclaw?'' Pansy scrunched her nose in disdain and Victoire rolled her eyes. ''You gotta accept that he might not be a Slytherin. We've already went over every boys from our house and none of them fitted your description.''

''I can't be attracted to a... _Ravenclaw_.'' She said the house name with disgust.

''It's better than a Gryffindor.''

Pansy scoffed. ''I'd pitch myself off the bell tower if I were attracted to one of them.''

Victoire shook her head and rolled her eyes. What's Pansy Parkinson without her drama-queen persona? ''You're so dramatic.''

''What would _you_ do if you were attracted to one of those big-headed idiots?''

''Come on, there must be someone you're thinking about. Anyone you know that likes books?''

'' _Longbottom_.'' 

Both girls bursted laughing, earning a few looks from fellow Slytherins. 

While having a good laugh with her best friend didn't resolve any of her current problems, it did a good job at driving Victoire's mind away from them. McGonagall and Slughorn's words resonated in her head, haunted her, and the young witch was actually really worried about her future. Failing a subject was difficult on the ego, but failing a subject that was key to her dream career - and future - was terrifying. 

The door of the common room opened and slammed shut loudly, as an upset looking Astoria Greengrass walked in, her sister following right behind. Daphne was talking to her or, trying to, but Astoria ignored her sister's pleas.

Victoire and Pansy turned their head in their direction, trying to understand what the fuss was about. From afar, Daphne sighed, giving up, and made her way to her friends.

''Who's got her knickers in a twist?'' Pansy said with pulled eyebrows, watching the brunette stump across the room and head straight to the dormitories.

''Her weekend plans are ruined,'' the blonde explained, crashing on the couch beside Victoire. 

Victoire frowned. ''We're only Monday.''

''Draco has gotten himself detention all of Saturday and isn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade.'' 


	10. 9. Slughorn's Christmas party

**December 1996**

Sitting alone at a table in the library, Victoire flipped the page of her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook and a shiver ran down her back at the image of a Dementor. Those foul, gliding creatures were frightening and bount to give nightmares - even through a textbook. They had been briefly brought up during her third year at Hogwarts due to Sirius Black's breakout from Azkaban, but Dementors, because of their very dark nature, were a subject for sixth years.

She looked up at the large clock, watching the time before returning to her studying. Daphne should be here soon. The girls had agreed to study together for the upcoming exam while Pansy lounged in the common room. She too had that exam on Monday, but decided against studying.

Someone showed up from behind the bookshelf and Victoire assumed it was Daphne, but it was another blond. One she could've gone without seeing this afternoon.

''Cormac,'' the raven haired girl acknowledged.

He was dressed in a tan cardigan and red polo, giving a preppy look that made Victoire grimace. ''Looking good today, Blackthorn. I like that sweater one you,'' Cormac said and took a seat without waiting to be invited. If this was an attempt to flirt, it was mediocre at best.

''What do you want, McLaggen?'' victoire asked, using her best monotonous voice.

''What made you think I want something?'' She gave him a look, not in the mood to waste time, and a smug smile bore his lips. ''The Christmas party is soon, in case you have forgotten.''

''I haven't.''

She dove her eyes back on her book, thinking that if she kept her answers brief and emotionless and gave him little to no attention, maybe he'd leave, but the Gryffindor boy was dense and didn't get her message.

''May I ask you a question?''

''You've already asked one.''

''That didn't count.''

Victoire sighed, trying to peek around the library in search of a blonde girl. What was taking Daphne so long?

''I doubt my answer will be the one you're hoping for, but ask away. And make it quick, I'm studying.''

''Will you accompany me to the Christmas party?''

His question surprised her, but also not. Guys like Cormac blew her mind. They made her want to scream and laugh at the same time; they were infuriating. He had the nerve to ask her to be his date after disrespectfully ogging her chest during the Slug Club dinner back in October.

She hadn't forgotten about that one.

Victoire was tempted to call him out on how you don't gawk at a girl's chest while eating your desert before asking her out. Cormac had probably not noticed that she had caught him staring at the dinner, too busy enjoying the view, but she had. She would've loved to see his reaction to being called out, but they were at the library and didn't want to cause a scene.

Instead, she bit her lip and turned to look at the Gryffindor boy. ''How do I say this, Cormac... Ah, _absolutely not_. I'd rather go alone than in bad company.''

''Me? Bad company?'' He laughed. ''I'm sure we'd have great fun.'' He slid his hand over hers and Victoire snatched it away from the table.

''I doubt so. And, who said I don't already have a date?''

Cormac raised an eyebrow. ''Do you?''

She brushed him off. ''That's none of your business.''

''We'd look hot together.''

Although Cormac wasn't a bad looking person - and that she had no date for the party -, Victoire's answer remained the same. If she agreed, she'd be disrespecting herself. 

''It's still a no.''

Cormac opened his mouth to argue further, but Daphne interrupted him, dropping her books on the table. She knitted her eyebrows, confused to see the Gryffindor boy. ''Hello,'' she greeted, smiling apologetically at Victoire for being late. ''Is he joining our study session?''

'' _No_ ,'' Victoire was quick to say. She stared at Cormac and he sighed, standing from his seat andleft, looking defeated. 

''What did McLaggen want?'' Daphne asked once he was out of sight, taking his seat.

''For me to be his date to the Christmas party.''

''What did you tell him?''

''No. Obviously. But now I'm gonna need to find a date because I may have told him I was already going with someone. He can't know that I lied.''

.

Not all knights had shining armors; some wore Slytherin robes and went by the name of Theodore Nott. 

''Careful with that wand-work, it's a _student_ you'll turn into a rat instead of that teacup,'' Theo said with an amused laugh, rounding the couch. 

A soft smile curled on Victoire's lips as she sighed in exasperation. ''Hi.''

''Mind if I sit here? Some first years are practicing their spells and I don't fancy getting poked in the eye...or having my eyebrows burned off. This couch is the farthest from them.''

Victoire chuckled and motioned for him to take a seat. The common room was for everyone. Theo sat on the armchair and dropped his Study of Ancient Runes textbooks on the table before them and got started on his work.

On her end, Victoire was trying to remain patient. She had been working on this transforming spell for over two hours and all she had succeeded doing was turning the teacup into a _teapot_. It was great, but not the result she needed to achieve to stay in McGonagall's class - and get the mark she needed for her after-graduation studies.

At this point, all she wanted to do was toss that damn teacup into a wall.

She concentrated on the teacup like McGonagall had taught them and maintained a precise wand movement while reciting the incantation.

But, it didn't work.

''What is it that you're trying to do?'' Theo asked, looking up from his textbook, sensing her struggle.

''Turning a teacup into a gerbil.''

He looked down at the teacup, lips twinting. ''Not to discourage you, but that gerbil looks more like a deformed teacup to me.''

Victoire sighed. Theo was right. ''I'm practicing transfiguration. Professor McGonagall said if I didn't get my shit together and couldn't make the incantations, I'd have to drop the class.''

''She said _that_?'' he asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

''Not with that language, but it's what she meant. I don't blame her. I _am_ terrible at transfiguration. I don't know how I progressed.''

''I'd offer my help, but I didn't progress to the N.E.W.T.s in that class.'' His tone was apologetic, wishing he could help. 

''It's okay. But, maybe there's something else you could help me with. Is there's anything on your schedule on December 20th?''

Theo tried to read her expression, dubious of what she was about to ask him. ''Depends why for. If it's to be your experiment for human transfiguration, I might have to make up a false meeting with one of the ghosts.''

Victoire laughed softly and shook her head. ''Worry not. There's this Christmas party Professor Slughorn is hosting and I need a date. Would you be interested accompanying me?''

.

Victoire didn't know him much, but Theo was kind, charming, good looking and, unlike McLaggen, he wasn't a pig.

Pansy had helped her getting ready for the party, offering- _insisting_ to do her hair which she pulled on one side with a fancy hair broach, and forcing her into those uncomfortable heels. With one last glance in the mirror and a handful of compliments from her dorm mates, Victoire grabbed her bag and left.

She joined Theo in the common room like they had planned and headed to the party together. A few heads had turned in their directions, standing out like a sore thumb with their dressed up attires.

Professor Slughorn's office had been completely transformed for the party. The ceiling and walls were draped with gold hangings, so that it looked as though they were all inside a vast tent. An array of red lanterns floated above the guests, a small attempt to give a Christmas ambiance. Around them, house elves carried heavy silver platters of food, looking like little roving tables.

As they walked through the party's entrance, Theo offered her his arm like a true high society gentleman. The room was crowded and stuffy, making Victoire regret picking a dress with long sleeves.

Theo must've felt it too because he immediately offered to fetch them drinks. ''Is mead good with you?''

She nodded. Anything was fine.

While Theo had gone, Victoire looked around, recognizing a few of Slughorn's guests and former members. Writer Eldred Worple, Professor Trelawney, Gwenog Jones of the Holyhead Harpies, and many more. Even her father was there, dressed in his usual robes, seeming to be looking for someone.

By one of the drapes, Blaise Zabini stood sipping a glass of mead, talking to a tall man with a funky hat. Victoire had never seen him, but figured he was one of the guests, looking too old to be a student. A blonde woman appeared by their side and stole the man away from the Blaise but before Victoire could go say hello, Cormac appeared at her side. She wanted to roll her eyes all the way to the back of her head. Had he still not got the message that she wasn't interested in him?

''No date, I see.''

''He went to fetch us drinks. Not that I have anything to prove to you.''

Cormac hummed. ''I heard Slytherins were little freaks in bed.''

With that sentence alone, Cormac managed to jump the gentleman measurement scale - but not in a positive way. Not only was it inappropriate to ask such a thing at a professional party, but also utterly disgusting. If Slughorn would've heard him, he would've undoubtedly kicked him out of the club.

Victoire cocked an eyebrow. ''Are they?''

''I don't know. You tell me.'' He paused, a permanent smirk on his lips, and leaned closer to whisper in Victoire's ear as he allowed himself to put a hand on her bare back. ''Or, will you let me find out by myself.''

Pressing a hand on his chest, Victoire pushed him away, roughly enough to make him take a step back. ''Bug off, McLaggen.'' She made a move to walk away, but he grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving.

''Not so fast, Blackthorn,'' he hissed.

As tolerating as she was with the male species and their improper language, Cormac had gone too far by grabbing her and blocking her way.

Victoire raised her eyes up to his, reaching with her free hand to grab her wand in her small, but bottomless bag. ''Touch me again and I'll _incendio_ both of your hands.'' Her voice was like the hiss of a snake, gentle but threatening.

Cormac smirked. ''Kinky, I like it. Shall we go to my dorm?''

''You're disgusting.''

She shook herself out of his grasp and walked away rapidly, snaking through the guests at the party. She looked behind her to check if Cormac had followed her, the mere seconds of inattention causing her to slam into a body.

Victoire whirled her head around at the contact, apologizing. ''Sorry.''

Theo brushed it off, having barely felt anything. ''It's nothing. Here.'' He handed her a flute of sparkly drink, whom he had managed to not spill during the collision. Victoire took the flute. ''You okay? You look like a werewolf trying to avoid the full moon.''

''McLaggen is a pig, but what's new?'' She took a sip of her drink.

Theo looked over her shoulder, seeing the blond stuffing himself on dragon-balls. ''Should I change him into a tea cup?''

A small laugh left her lips. She shook her head. ''No need. I took care of it.''

Theo put a hand on the small of her back and guided her away.

.

She had no idea how they got there.

One minute she was talking with a medi-potioneer from St. Mungo about trainee programs and the next, she was making out with Theo in an alcove.

If her father was to catch her in this compromising situation, he'd grab Theo by the collar of his robe and give him detention until the end of the term. Luckily for her, he had left half an hour ago, escorting a student that had tried to sneak into the party.

Maybe it was the mead and sparkly drinks talking, but she was enjoying the feeling of his hand on her waist and the tip of his fingers grazing the skin of her open back. Theo's lips kissed down her neck and she fisted his dress robe, encouraging him to pull her closer and keep going.

It had been _months_ since she had last kissed someone - and Victoire secretly missed it.

She brought her free hand up to Theo's hair, tangling them in his brown locks and guiding him back to her lips. Theo's kisses and touch didn't cause a fire inside her stomach, but it would do it for tonight.


	11. 10. The Astronomy tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did re-upload the chapter. I wasn't completely satisfied with the first version and decided to try fixing it after sleeping on it. 
> 
> If you read the chapter last night, I advise you to re-read (I added some lines to the first scene and added a new scene)

''How was the party? I didn't hear you get back to the dorm last night,'' Daphne asked during breakfast the following morning.

''Or, maybe she spent the night in Nott's bed,'' Pansy suggested between two bites of french toasts.

Victoire shook her head, adding a side of berries to her plate before drowing everything in sweet syrup. The Hogwarts french toasts didn't taste as good as the ones she used to eat in France, but it was enough to satisfy her morning sweet tooth.

''I'm gonna disappoint you, nothing happened.'' She paused and fought a grin, thinking back to Theo's lips on hers in the corridor. ''Not like that, at least.'' She mumbled the last part.

Before her, Pansy's eyes widened in shock and disappointment. ''Are you serious? _Nothing_? But, you looked so hot in that dress! How could Nott resist _that_?'' She paused for a moment and came to the only conclusion possible - according to her. ''Are you sure he isn't gay?''

The blunt question had Daphne almost sputtering her pumpkin juice. She coughed, trying to recover.

Victoire held her laugh. Theodore Nott, _gay_? It was unlikely. 

A satisfied smile curled on her lips as she darted her eyes down to her plate. ''I didn't say _nothing_ happened. I meant I didn't get in his bed.'' She stabbed a blueberry with her fork.

Pansy's eye lit up. ''So something did happen?'' A knowing look formed on her face and Victoire rolled her eyes. 

''We kissed, that's all. Theo isn't the guy you assume him to be, Pans.'' She narrowed her eyes at the latter. ''He's really sweet and well-mannered...unlike some Gryffindors.''

Daphne furrowed her eyebrows. ''Are you talking about Potter?'' she guessed, trying to figure out who Victoire was talking about.

''Or Weasley?''

Victoire twisted her lips with disgust, mentally rewinding to last night's encounter. '' _McLaggen_.''

.

After many hours of studying and practicing on her own, Victoire admitted to herself that she was going to need tutoring in order to pass Transfiguration. She didn't accept McGonagall's offer, but had instead turned to her father for help. Snape had been reticent to help her, having a lot on his hands lately, but he couldn't let his daughter fail.

''Will you quit glancing at the clock and focus on your spell? It's distracting you,'' Snape said in his classic, autoritary teaching voice. He used his wand and the clock vanished, eliminating the said distraction. ''Try again.''

Victoire breathed out. She knew what she was getting in for when she asked her father for help. She knew he'd use his teaching persona and would be severe with her, but she also knew that she'd succeed. 

Tonight's goal was to turn a teacup into a gerbil. Not a rat. A _gerbil_. She was close, but her mind was elsewhere and it was interfering with the incantation.

''How long again?'' 

''That's up to you. Show me you can turn that teacup into a gerbil and I'll let you go.'' Victoire made some frustrated noises, but Snape remained stoic. ''You can sigh and complain all you want, but I recall you are the one who asked me to help you with Transfiguration. If you wanted someone who you could practice with for an hour and then go, you should've asked a classmate.''

While tutoring was a service offered to students in need of extra help, most students who tutored didn't take their tutoring duties seriously and only did it for the extra credits. They didn't care whether you failed of not, which defeated the whole purpose of tutoring. 

''Can we practice during break instead? I'm getting tired.'' 

Snape raised his eyes. ''No. You aren't of age. The simple use of your wand outside the Hogwarts would get you expelled.'' 

''But, it's the last night before Christmas break. The girls and I have planned to gather together and give our presents. They must be waiting for me.''

''They can wait a little more.'' The wizard pointed at the rusty, old teacup. '' _Try again_.'' 

.

Soft Christmas music was playing in the common room when Victoire arrived. The Slytherin themed Christmas tree by the fireplace was lit and twinkling as enchanted snow fell over it in a slow snowing pattern. Christmas at Hogwarts was beautiful.

Given the time - and how early the train was leaving tomorrow -, she was surprised how many students were still there. Tracey and Astoria were on one of the couches, talking quietly. A group of older boys were heatedly playing wizard's chess while the younger Slytherins were having a pranking war with mistletoe. The game was old, but a Christmas classic.

Victoire hurried up the girls' dormitories and prayed Daphne and Pansy wouldn't notice how late she was for presents giving. She opened the door and both girls paused their packing to stare at her.

''Where have you been?'' Daphne asked, standing straight and putting her hands on her hips, waiting for an explanation. She reminded Victoire of her mother. ''Have you forgot about presents night? Pansy and I were waiting for you.''

To back her words, the wrapped presents were on their beds, waiting for be handed to their recipient and teared open. Guilt settled in Victoire's stomach.

Before she could give some apologies, Pansy spoke.

''My guess is that she was with Theo making out in a corner. I saw him earlier and he was looking for you,'' she said from the end of her bed where she was folding a silky blouse, filling her trunk for break.

Victoire wanted to laugh. She couldn't have been further from the truth.

''Shall we get started with the presents?'' 

.

Victoire waited for her dorm mates to be asleep to slip out of the dormitory and common room. She quietly longed the hallways, looking out for Filch, and took the spiral stairwell to the astronomy tower's top.

A shiver went up her back as the cold winter air pierced through her pajama. The December air was getting more and more cold every time - as it should since -, but she never remembered to take a jacket - or two.

She took the last step and realized someone else was already up there. Standing tall before the railing of the tower, his white-blond hair made a stark contrast against the night sky, covered and star-less tonight because of the snow falling. 

''Long time no see,'' he said.

Right-guessing whoever was around was an ability Draco had developed and mastered. Victoire didn't know how he did it. Was it the way one person walked or breathed? Or perhaps their perfume?

''What are you doing up here?''

''I couldn't sleep,'' she responded simply. ''I was tired of turning around in my bed and decided to get some fresh air. You?''

''Same. Except I also came here to hide.''

Victoire pulled her eyebrows in confusion. _Hide_? ''From who?''

They didn't know why they were answering with such blunt honesty after not speaking for months. Perhaps it was the late hour that made them put down their defenses and speak so freely. Or perhaps it was simply by old habit.

''From _what_ ,'' he corrected. ''A lot of things. My responsibilities. My thoughts. Life...or its end.''

Victoire's heart sank, realizing what he meant. ''Draco...''

She had noticed how unwell Draco looked since he returned from summer vacation, the unhealthy paleness of his skin and his hollowed cheeks, but it never crossed her mind that Draco had reached a point where he would see suicide as an option.

''I don't know if I can keep going for much longer. Or, if I have the energy to,'' he admitted as he observed the snow falling, slowly covering every patches of grass. ''Since I came back, I've contemplated pitching myself off this bloody tower more than once. Every time I come back here, I ask myself why I haven't done it yet.'' He laughed dryly.

Victoire was pained by his raw honesty. Hearing about her ex-boyfriend's suicidal thoughts rested heavy in her heart. She felt terrible for not noticing Draco was hurting to this extent. Granted, the Slytherin prince had always been good at camouflaging his pain, but Victoire thought she had gotten good at seeing through him when he was suffering. Apparently, she was wrong.

It's not like she had many occasions to notice that something was off. They hadn't talked since they parted ways at King Cross' station in June.

Draco turned around. ''This past summer was a _nightmare_. So many things changed, things that were out of my control-''

''Welcome to the club.''

He looked down, guilt filling him. ''I didn't want to send that letter. I never wanted to break up with you.''

''Why did you, then? _Why_ did you send me that hurtful letter?'' she asked, pain in her voice.

''Because I care about you more than myself. Because I wanted to protect you.''

She scoffed. ''I don't need your protection, Malfoy. I'm a big girl.''

''This time you do.'' He looked up, his grey eyes meeting Victoire's. ''Things have changed, Victoire. Things are going to get...darker. Much darker.''

''If it's Voldemort you're talking about, I know he is back.''

A shiver went down Draco's back at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. ''You know my father, right? You also know that he's been accused of complicity with the Dark Lord. Well, there is more to that. A _lot_ more.''

It was time to come clean to Victoire, but a part of him feared she'd hate him more than she already did. Draco hesitated, fingers brushing the hem of his sweater. Slowly, he lifted his sleeve, uncovering the hidden design.

The raven haired girl's eyes went wide, recognizing the Death Eater sign on Draco's pale arm, the black ink on stark against his skin. ''Y-you have the Mark?'' she said, more shocked than scared.

It was known among the wizarding world that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater, but Victoire never thought Draco would follow his father's dark path and become one too.

''I _never_ wanted this,'' he promised, his eyes begging Victoire to believe him. ''But my father doomed me into allyance to the Dark Lord before I even had the choice. When I went home for the summer, I knew what was coming for me. It's why I never responded to your letters. I didn't want you to get caught up into this and risk endangering you. I had to cut ties with you so you wouldn't be associated with me anymore.

''I didn't want to be too harsh in my letter, but it was the only way to drive you away. Lying and hurting you. I figured that if my father believed that we weren't together anymore, the Dark Lord wouldn't use you as a threat to hurt me or manipulate me into doing things. You know I'd _never_ put your life into jeopardy.'' 

I _know_ , she wanted to say, but the words were stuck in her throat. She wanted to believe him, but everything Draco had said tonight was foggy in her head. The suicidal thoughts, the Mark, the letter. He had said so much in so little time that Victoire had difficulty to process everything. What to believe? What not to believe?

He had sent her on an emotional roller-coaster in less time than you need to actually ride one at a fun-fair.

A part of her wanted to hug him to take away all his pain and dark thoughts. She also craved his touch, the feel of his arms around her, the smell of his fancy cologne and sweeter shampoo.

Another wanted to scream in anger because of Lucius Malfoy' sick parenting. No sane parent would sell their child to Voldemort and force them to take the Mark. If Lucius wanted to be one of his followers, it's his choice, but he shouldn't impose his beliefs on Draco.

Although he was the one to bare the Mark, she couldn't be mad at Draco. She knew how hard it was for him to stand up to his father, just like Lucius always knew how to push Draco's buttons and force him into following his orders.

As for the letter, Victoire wanted to... _thank him_ because although she said she doesn't need protection, it warmed her heart to know he'll always put her safety first, _before his own feelings_ , and look out for her. 

Draco's voice pulled her from her thoughts and echoed into the night. ''I should get back to my dorm. Get some sleep before the long train journey tomorrow.'' He walked to the tower's stairwell and paused, having one last thing to say. ''Have a happy Christmas, Victoire.'' The corner of his lips turned up slightly, forced but real.

''You too, Draco.'' 


End file.
